


The Doctor Is In

by BlindedKnight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Brothels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John chuckled slightly loosening his tie before looking up to the young woman sitting next to him, “You don't look like you belong in a brothel.”</p>
<p>Clara smirked, “You don't look like a pimp.”</p>
<p>John sighed, she was right even though he never been, “Right..”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another crazy idea I had in my head thanks to an episode of Quantum Leap (Southern Comforts) - of the Doctor accepting what he thought was a medical practice which turned out to be a brothel. Going to take my time on this one hope you enjoy!

John Smith thanked and paid the cabbie his fare getting out with his two suitcases full of clothes looking to the decently sized two story house in front of him. It was a well kept dark blue house with a white sign saying “Dr. John Smith M.D.” while it was never odd for a medical doctor to have his name in front of his business the fact that it was of another doctor of the same name that passed on his practice to a man of the same name and profession caused it to be more of an oddity. Yet here he stood in the quiet neighborhood of Cleveland, Ohio in 1951, a long way from Glasgow, Scotland about to take the reins of a mysteriously bequeathed medical practice.

After putting his suitcases down he rang the door bell surprised to be greeted right away to the door opening to a nicely casually dressed woman sporting a large mass of curly hair eyeing his him in his grey business suit. She leaned over a speaking somewhat softly in an English accent, “Oh, hello. I'm sorry the practice isn't open we're still waiting for our doctor to arrive.”

John lifted his hat from his head, his own mass of grey curls tamed and slicked down on his head, pulling a folded up telegram with an envelope from his suit pocket, “I'm the Doctor actually.”

She took the papers in his hand one of the telegram giving him the directions and one of the paperwork he signed stating he was the now owner of the business. She gave a wide mischievous grin, “We've been expecting you.” She beckoned him in closing the door soon after before ringing a small bell, “Ladies! The doctor is in!”

John looked to the woman in confusion as suddenly the sound of squealing girls and the thunder of running feet came from upstairs and then down the stairs as five very lingerie laden females came down lining up in front of the two of them giggling. Fanning himself with his hat as it suddenly became uncomfortably warm, stuttering at the sight in front of him, “I-I thought... I thought this was a medical practice?”

All the women laughed or giggled with the head woman speaking up, “On paper and on the side it is, but it's the best little house to ease a mans other pains.”

The room was starting to spin, the telegram nor paperwork stated that it was a brothel and now he was signed to it for the next ten years of his life, “I-I think I need some air.” John started to turn around and took a step which promptly turned into him passing out landing face first into the floor.

“River?” One of the girls questioned the head of house as she looked frightened over what just happened.

River smiled kneeling down next to him rolling him over, “Oh I shouldn't worry deary, the last one did the same.” She gazed to him closer eyeing his features before looking at the others, “Could someone fetch the smelling salts?”

“I'll do it!” A blonde piped off before running off coming back moments later with the small vial.

Just before River opened the vial the door opened to two more women, dressed for having going out for the time, came in and gasped seeing an old man pass out in the middle of the floor. “Ah Amy, Clara, I was just waking our new doctor.”

Amy cringed, “what happened?”

One of the other girls giggled speaking in a heavy southern accent, “I think he's never had five half naked women in front of him caused him some alarm.”

“Hush,” River giggled as she waved the salt underneath his nose which caused him to breathe in deeply sitting up quickly as he coughed to the foul odor. “Alright?”

“N-no.. not really.” He stared back to the line of girls before standing up and rushing out of the house.

“Amy? Clara? Go fetch him please.” River sighed.

Amy smirked over to Clara, “I think the teacher should do some teaching.”

Clara glared at the redhead next to her, “You're Scottish! You should go.”

“I don't think he has a thing for redheads.”

Clara rolled her eyes, “Fine but I blame you if he decides to leave.”

 

John sat on the front steps as the sun was setting down, he didn't know where he could have gone as it was unknown city and he would have had to go back inside to call for another cab to go, well, somewhere.

“Not what you were expecting were you?” A soft voice spoke behind him as the door now audibly shut behind him.

“No it wasn't.” He sighed about to look around, “I take it you're decent?”

“Well have to be, already have the neighbors whispering don't want to make it worse.”

John chuckled slightly loosening his tie before looking up to the young woman sitting next to him, “You don't look like you belong in a brothel.”

Clara smirked, “You don't look like a pimp.”

John sighed, she was right even though he never been, “Right..”

“Though in all seriousness it is a medical practice as well, so you will get to do some actual work instead of playing politics with the mayor and the police.”

John groaned rubbing his face, “Is there a cafe, diner or whatever you call it near by?”

Clara smiled, “Best little diner about four blocks from here. I'll walk with you.”

“No thanks but not right now, need some time to think.” He stood up starting to walk before turning to Clara, “which direction?”

Clara pointed to the left, “it's on the corner can't miss the neons.”

“Thank you.”

 

 

After having a very interesting American dinner of chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes both drenched heavily in gravy which almost covered the green beans as well along with a generous slice of apple pie with the best coffee he ever had he asked for the check. He patted his jacket pockets and sighed, he must have dropped his wallet in the taxi when he paid. “I'm sorry miss but I think I lost my wallet is there anyway I could work –“ suddenly paused as he saw a small female hand holding his wallet into his view.

“The cabbie stopped by a few minutes ago saying you left it in his car.” Clara sat up on the bar stool next to him smirking.

“Oh, thank you.”

“Tea please.”

He looked to the waitress as she started to go get the tea, “I'll pay for that and anything else you want,” he looked back to Clara unsure of her name, “Miss ?”

She smiled, “Clara, Clara Oswald.”

“Doc- er I guess you already know my name.” John chuckled.

“Of course Doctor.”

The waitress came back with the pot of hot water and a cup smirking, “So you're the new Doctor? Watch out for this one she can be a little feisty.”

Clara giggled in embarrassment, “Shush Sarah!”

John looked to the both of them in surprise, “Does everyone know?”

The waitress smirked, “Everyones gotta make a livin' and every man gotta not be lonely at some point in their life. It's the way of things.”

He raised an eyebrow to the waitress and pulled out some money, which included a generous tip, leaving it on the counter with the check, “Thank you.”

“Now don't you be spoiling me.”

The Doctor smiled, trying his best to copy her accent, “Everyone's gotta make a livin'.” He looked to Clara who was smiling to him as well looking like she was ready to go back, “Time to go back?”

“If you want.”

He nodded standing up and holding up the crook of his arm to her, “I think at least for tonight and then we'll sort out everything tomorrow.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

John was startled awake as the thunderous roar of feet and women giggling started early in the morning, he never had children nor even bother to marry so after the years of only having to deal of neighbors slamming doors this would be a new experience to wake up to. He was surprised of his office and his bedroom connecting to it were furnished and well kept. Granted he had always thought brothels were in run down buildings not a fancy farm house that was being slowly surrounded by the encroaching city.

He rubbed at his face trying to rid the sleep from his eyes as a gentle knock came to his door, “One moment.”

He quick got dressed in the pants and button down shirt he was wearing last night just to get dressed into something as he had yet to unpack and cracked open the door to see River standing at it's entrance with a smile, “Good morning, Clara said you wanted to talk.”

He nodded spying some of the girls in the background wandering around still in lingerie, “Y-yes though in the office please.”

She pursed her lips, of course she wasn't going to expect to discuss business with the man in his bedroom he seemed a little too set in his ways for that, “Of course.”

John leaned against the desk looking to River who was seated in front of him, dressed in a decent looking dress and crossing her legs at the ankles one couldn't tell this woman was a madame of a cat house unless she made mention of it. He read over the contract in his hand looking back to her over the edge of his black rimmed glasses, “So why does it not say brothel in this?”

She smirked, “It does – somewhat.”

He handed over the papers to her, “Where?”

She took the contract easily flipping to the page right away as she if she had to do this many times before pointing to the specific line, “Medical practice and massage parlor.”

He sighed, he had of course thought massage parlor was just that and was going to do away with it after he set up shop but now he couldn't as it would mean putting women on the street in more than one meaning, “Great I'm an idiot.”

She softly smiled trying to ease him from what he could have been possibly thinking, “Doctor, you will still be able to do what you thought you signed up for from nine to five then from then on it'll be our time.”

“I am not in the business to exploit women River.”

Her smiled went wider almost a grin, “You're not, they're in the business of taking care of men.”

The Doctor groaned starting to pace around the office in thought, waving his arms around slightly, “So it's all my business, no secret hanky panky during my office hours?”

“Not without your permission.”

“Well it's never going to get my permission, so we can just never worry about that.” He eyed her as she was looking at him calmly, she was definitely madame of the house and with her age had probably had any sort of manner of man yelling at her during her time, “What else?”

“Do you want to oversee the medical care of the girls or let another doctor handle it?”

He looked at her with a slight surprise in the question but nodded, “I-I'll handle it yes.” He would be foolish not to make sure the well being of everyone in the house was handled by him, he was just more worried of what they would try to do when those days came.

“Potential hiring of someone to help with unruly customers? I wouldn't want to see you hurt if you had to try to evict people on your own.”

He shook his head as in his mind he was fully capable of handling whatever was thrown at him, “No need.” He sat down looking at the paperwork that had been left on the desk from the man before, various medical charts and odds and ends that were collected before, “I won't have to worry about any surprises in the morning?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Surprises?”

“One of the girls in my bed.”

“No, that's always been a rule. Unless you invite them yourself you're off limits.”

“Thank you.” He looked up, seeing River eyeing him more like she was trying to see what sort of man he was, “I hate to ask but when was the office planning on taking patients again?”

“Tomorrow if you want.”

He nodded, the sooner he could start the business up again the sooner he could take his mind off the glaring issue of his business being a brothel, “I take it some of these girls actually can assist me as nurses as well? I do hoped they dress appropriately.”

“Yes Clara, Amy and Violet are the ones.” River sighed, she was starting to see that he had a major issue with it being a brothel but could also tell that he enjoyed his job regardless of the issues he had problems with.

“Violet and Amy are?”

“Violet is the blonde that spoke before you passed out last night and Amy is the thin redhead, Scottish as well.”

“Right...” As he thought to last night remembering who Violet looked like he began to stammer slightly again, “I-I hate to ask but do the girls always walk around in lingerie?”

“I take it you don't want that?”

“Yes. Of course they will be allowed to when its that time of day but if we ever had a group discussion I would like them dressed, please.” He smirked as a simple thought passed through his head, “And before they state a protest in the form of formal wear they don't have to get dolled up, just simple clothes.”

She frowned picking at a loose thread of her dress nonchalantly speaking, “Guess I'll have to complain at Nardole for finding us the most prudish Doctor in all the world.”

He narrowed his eyes, raising his voice against the comment, “I am a medical professional who thought he was taking care of another mans practice, not become a pimp.”

“I see.”

John sighed leaning back into his chair, he shouldn't raise his voice though there probably was a mob of girls listening at the door anyway, “Please understand, it just makes me... uncomfortable.”

River smirked and leaned forward, “When was the last time you were in bed with a woman?”

While that question was usually from another doctor during a physical he didn't expect someone to straight forward question him about it, especially on the request of having girls properly dressed while around him, “Pardon?”

“Tell me.”

He shook his head, “None of your business.”

She smirked speaking coyly.“A sixty year old virgin?”

John huffed and leaned forward again looking to the papers again unknowingly giving away answers to River, “Fifty-four thank you.”

“But a virgin?”

“I didn't say that I was only correcting you of my age.”

River grinned, “Uh huh. Is there anything else?”

“No.”

He looked up as River stood up and made her way to the office door revealing that there had been a few girls listening in to their conversation. He glared at them which made some giggle as they all scattered thumping up the stairs to their rooms as River closed the door behind her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all <3

John sighed and rubbed at his face as he sat in his office staring out the window after the first day of being open, it seemed that everyone in a 4 kilometer radius were curious of the new Doctor. A tenth of the patients were legitimate claims as they had been going to the house for years for injuries that occurred during the war or just old patients in general. He replied to a small knock at his office door with Clara poking her head in, “Hey mind if I come in?”

He turned the chair looking at her and shook his head, “No not at all.”

She shut the door behind her and sat down in the chair, looking at him apologetically, “I should have warned you about Violet. Especially when she knows you're a virgin, she has this thing -”

He waved his hand, he wasn't keen on knowing the full extent of everyone's fetishes though it was very difficult during the day as the young blonde had rubbed up against him longer than normal and on more than one occasion that day before Clara took notice. “T-that's fine but I'm a little old for everyone except for maybe River but I'm not looking.”

“Why not?”

“Well, you already know.”

Clara smirked with a small chuckle, “That you are a fifty-four year old virgin?”

“Yes.”

“There's nothing wrong with that.” She smiled, “you're just waiting for the right person.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” he scoffed with a chuckle that followed, “how would people react to that if they found out?” He looked to Clara as she started to giggle, “What's funny?”

“You weren't so keen about running a brothel now you're worried about appearances?” She shook her head in amusement leaning back against the chair making herself more comfortable, “You're quite the interesting one.”

“Quite honestly,” he paused as he really didn't have a defense in why he was now making an argument for why wanted to have a good appearance, “it is quite silly isn't it?”

“Yes.”

“So why are you here?”

“I was here to apologize -”

He cut her off, “No, here, in the brothel.”

“The previous doctor employed me more as a nurse but allowed me to do extra if I wanted to especially when I needed a place to stay. Helps pay for schooling.”

He raised an eyebrow in interest, “Oh?”

“Teacher.”

“What about the others?”

“Some want to get enough money to move on, some want to find love,” she laughed at that bit of nonsense as one doesn't find love in a cat house, “others will probably stay with it till they get too old for the job.”

John smirked then was suddenly startled by the loud bell with Rivers voice loudly welcoming the first guests of the evening. He sighed and look to Clara with a worried look on his face, “Do I have to go out there too?”

Clara giggled at his uneasiness of the situation, “No, River takes care of everything unless someone gets a little rough then you do need to go out there.”

“Oh,” he nodded a little too eagerly at the answer, “okay.”

“Anyway,” she stood up with the Doctor standing up with her, “it's my night to make cookies so I best get started.”

“Cookies?”

“It's just something silly we do. One of the girls made cookies a few years ago and it was a big hit so every day we make a big batch of cookies.” Clara giggled, “kind of like giving lollies to children.”

John smirked, “need some help?”

“You sure?”

He shrugged, “I have nothing else to do plus cookies sound good.”

 

 

After helping with the ingredients and mixing everything up into a giant bowl they both started to dish out the dough onto the baking sheets with John being more generous than what Clara was doing.

“John, smaller please.”

He smirked, huddling over the sheet like he was protecting it, “No, this is all mine.”

Clara giggled, “Only if you are going to eat all of them tonight.”

Standing back up smirking and starting to fix his accidental mistake, “course not my sweet tooth would kill me.”

“So why did you come here?”

“Always wanted to come to America, met a few soldiers in hospital during the war. A lot of them were scared so when I had time I would sit and listen to them talk about their hometowns.”

“Bet that was an ordeal.”

His face slowly turned stoic as he answered, “Rather not discuss that.”

“Oh I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, it was hard on everyone.” He looked over to her mostly to compare cookie dough balls, “Most likely the reason why your parent's left?”

She nodded, “Yeah was about fourteen. Lived in Blackpool so being a port we were so worried about getting hit so we left as soon as we could.”

Just as he was about to continue the discussion a scream was heard along side some shouts causing him and Clara to look at each other frowning. He walked hastily to the front area seeing a man, that had looked like he had just come from a nearby farm, keeping a good grasp on one of the girls, a small brunette dressed in black lace, with River pointing to the front door as she had finished telling him to leave. “Is there a problem?”

The man eyed John a few pulling on the girl he held tightly like she was a broken toy, “Yeah she won't fuck me.”

The brunette looked at John with scared eyes, “He's got something going on Doc, I ain't about gettin' sick.”

The man growled speaking loudly in her ear, “I don't got nothing, you just seein' things.”

John sighed staring at him, that was the other bad parts of a brothel apart from it being illegal venereal disease ran rampant if regular checks weren't made, “Well if that's the case you won't mind me checking you. I am professional after all.”

The man made a disgusted face, “Ugh ain't gonna have grandpa fondle me, been working my dick up all day.”

John shook his head and pointed to the door, “Then you need to leave then. You can come back tomorrow to have me preform a physical for you otherwise you're not welcome here till I make sure you have a clean bill of health.”

The man huffed pushing the girl towards the Doctor before leaving, “Fine...”

 

 

River went over to check the girl and looked to John as she was slightly surprised at the turn out, “Well that went better than expected. I expected a fight.”

John quickly looked at the brunettes arm making sure nothing more than just bruising had happened, “Regular?”

River nodded embracing the small brunette in a hug to comfort her, “Regular that comes in about every four months with something.”

“Pudding brain.”

“Think he was more smart to not hit an old man.”

He pursed his lips and pointed a finger to River, “don't start, I probably would have kicked his ass.” He turned heading back to the kitchen smelling the start of warm cookie dough baking, “I'm going to finish this battle with the cookie dough don't get into trouble.”

River smirked, “We won't, daddy.”

John groaned not realizing he had walked into that joke. “Shush!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Amy smirked as she handed the Doctor a chart as he did the rounds today, of course a lot less people had come in so he could now actually do his job instead of handling a zoo, “You have a surprise visitor in two.”

He gave her a confused glance before looking at the chart, Adam Brown was the name and as he knocked and opened the door he realized why 'surprise' was the right choice of words. It was the man from last night looking like he hadn't slept at all and was currently in a lot of pain. “I'm glad to see you took my advice Mr Brown. That or you were thrown out of the rest of the towns brothels last night.”

“B-both sir.” He fidgeted like a small child, “you the only ones that hadn't banned me yet.” He sighed, “And it hurts really bad this time, it usually went away before.”

Doctor nodded as he leisurely flopped the chart on the counter and then leaned against the counter as well, “Well that's the problem with brothels and sex with women who don't know that they might have something either. Especially if neither of you want to use a condom.”

“Ugh I hate them things. Can't feel anything.”

“Yeah and if you keep getting reinfected over and over again you won't be feeling anything other than two meters, a little over six feet for you yanks, of dirt above you.”

Adams eyes went wide, “really?”

“Yes, _really_ , especially if you try to just let it,” he did air quotes as he spoke, “go away.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Well I need to examine you,” he smirked as he remembered a line that was spoke last night, “or as you put it get 'fondled by grandpa' so I can determine how bad it is. Give you instructions and antibiotics that you need to follow exactly how I write them.”

 

Amy watched the two walk out looking to the Doctor who handed the chart back to her, “Why didn't you ask me to come in to help? I thought he needed an examination.”

Doctor smirked, “He did but Amy if I had let you in you would have seen the extent of his issue and told the others.” He pulled her back down away from the occupied rooms, “I thought it best given his situation, he's already embarrassed enough with my examination. He just wants to be with you lovely ladies without issue anymore.”

“But you gave me his chart I can just read it.”

He grinned as he walked away going to another room knocking before looking back to Amy, “Good luck trying.”

 

Amy huffed as she looked into the chart as he entered the other room, it looked like words but to her it was complete gibberish.

“Amy what are you doing?!” Clara whispered in a harsh tone to her, while they were really never allowed to look at the charts Amy and sometimes Violet would always do so as they were one of the few to try to get to know the men better.

“Nothing,” Amy sighed, “can't read it anyway.”

Clara took the chart opening it up thinking it was just horrible doctor handwriting but smirked realizing what was written, “it's in Latin.”

“Why would he go and do such a thing?”

“Because we,” she closed the folder up looking to Amy, “shouldn't be looking at them. Like he said the guy just wants to be a client again.”

 

\------

 

The normal day ended which led into, well most wouldn't call normal but sinful or even pleasure filled, another version of normal as the Doctor noticed it didn't feel too much like a brothel at times, some of the more excited young men were more vocal which would cause the Doctor to laugh as he heard them from his office.

He peeked out every now and then curious of whom was sitting in the waiting area with River eventually catching him smirking to his curiosity.

“You can come out you know, don't have to hide in there.” River leaned against the door frame looking at him as he opened the door wider.

“Yes, well one thing at a time.”

River smiled walking up to greet another gentleman that had entered, this one looked like he had just come from an office which perked the Doctors interests as it had been mostly blue collar workers that came through. “Mr. Bookman, how are you my dear?”

The man smiled taking off his hat revealing his dirty blonde hair, “I am doing very well Madame Song. I know I am early for Clara, I was excited to return to our normal schedule.”

“Oh of course, we we're just as excited as well.” She grinned, “but of course next week is our monthly break so I hope you do excuse the timing.”

He nodded and smiled, “of course.”

The Doctor watched now with immense curiosity as Clara came down dressed very nicely as if she was going out to the movies with the man but headed back upstairs with her holding the crook of his arm. He looked to River as she came back knowing he would have questions to what had just happened. “Monthly break?”

She smirked, “I'm amused you hadn't put two and two together. Think about it; monthly and women.”

He thought about it for a moment and then turned red, “sorry, idiot.”

“Quite.”

He sighed realizing he was just making a fool of himself acting like a little child when he knew full well what was going on and he needed to not bother with worrying about it until necessary, “I'm just going to toddle off here till I'm needed.”

She smiled speaking before he closed the door, “Would you like me to help you relax? You seem tense.”

“No.”

“How about Clara? She might be more for you; a companion rather than a one night stand.”

He opened the door slightly wider looking at River with furious eyebrows, how dare she suggest someone that was practically half his age or more to sleep with him, “Definitely not.” He huffed leaning out more, “especially when I am not _tense_.”

River giggled walking away as he shut the door roughly, entertaining the new group of men starting to stream in.

 

The Doctor sighed looking at himself in the mirror after he stepped out of the bath and dried his hair, his silver hair free of hair product curling up in its natural state. He eyed the wrinkles around his face proving to him he wasn't a young anymore but neither was River as the thought passed through his mind on perhaps taking her up on her offer, at least her first offer. He suddenly shook his head removing the thought from his head as he remembered Clara chuckled at the thought of people looking for love especially in a brothel. Then again it wasn't him wanting to find love, it was him trying to get out of this uncomfortable rut he had placed himself in and he wanted out at least hoping it would help ease his mind of everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for all the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

Clara blushed to Mr. Bookman as he gently kissed the back of her hand as he was leaving the next morning, him in his suit from the previous evening and her in a floor length silk robe tied around her but just exposing enough of her naked torso to share that she was wearing nothing underneath.

“Until next time my dear.”

She smiled, “Of course.”

Clara smiled shutting the door after him and turned to head up stairs seeing the Doctor, in his pajamas and a robe himself with his hair in it's curly messed form, in shock looking to her, “Oh!” She giggled in surprise, “Doctor, good morning.”

He blushed red seeing her as she was, not expecting her nor the man to still be together the next day, “M-morning.”

She giggled as she went up stairs. “Love the hair, you should keep it like that.”

He stood there in shock for a few moments before he went to his office to sit and try to take his mind off what just happened.

 

\------

 

River knocked and entered his office seeing him stand at his window to the surprise that he was dressed like he was ready for a working day, except for it his hair leaving it a grey curly bit of mop instead of what she thought was dark hair that had been slicked back. “I think I liked your hair slicked back.”

He smirked not turning around yet as he watched a few children on bicycles pass by, “someone in this house disagrees.”

“You do realize it's Saturday? No work for you.”

“Oh, I know,” he turned and sat down at his desk looking to River who was still in her nightwear with a small robe covering her up a little, “what does Clara do exactly?” He cleared his throat as the memory of this morning circled around his mind for a moment, “this morning I was surprised by her and the man that was with her last night.”

River smirked sitting down in front of him, “When I suggested Clara last night in our playful tease I wasn't joking, she's more a companion than just a body. Mr. Bookman is really her only client but only because she chooses them.”

The Doctor simply nodded, he cut her off before she would happen into more information than what he needed to know, “Thank you, that's all.”

River raised an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering if the Doctor had changed his mind on her offers, “Should I bring her down?”

“No, of course not.”

River nodded and stood up going to leave before he stopped her with a surprising question. “Would you like to go to the cinema sometime next week?”

She smiled with a small surprised laugh, “You don't have to date me, Doctor, if you want to have sex with me.”

He sighed gently shaking his head, it wasn't just sex he wanted to see more of the city as he only saw the way from the airport and a few blocks to the diner, “I was trying to be nice, for my sake at least.”

“Take Clara, she deserves it more than me.”

He raised an eyebrow intrigued that she would say no to his question, “Why not you?”

“Sadly everyone knows what I do.”

“And?”

River smiled trying to politely refuse his request and to hide the frown that was trying to make its way through, “I don't want to cause issues with anyone.”

He nodded, he understood her meaning but he wanted to get to know her a little better especially since they would be under the same roof for quite some time, “I'll be there to make sure there won't be.”

She was surprised that he was not going to let up on wanting to go out with her, “You're really serious aren't you?”

“Yes.”

“Monday night?”

The Doctor smiled, “Perfect.”

 

 

Monday rolled around in due time as the Doctor was slowly getting tired of some of the girls giggling at his untamed hair. He thought about going back to his normal routine of slicking it back but the few quick moments of seeing Clara smile to him he continued to leave it be, fixing it the best he could so it wouldn't look like he had just gotten out of bed every morning.

The Doctor fidgeted with his tie as he waited in the foyer hearing the creak of stairs as River and Amy came down. He smiled as he looked at her in a light blue flowery dress that looked like it was hadn't been worn since the early 40's, “You look lovely.”

River blushed smoothing her hands over her dress over the wrinkles she thought were still there with Amy shortly after helping her with a small coat, “Haven't worn this in ages, I feel a little too dressed up.”

“Hopefully I can take your mind off that.”

Amy smiled and waved a little as they started to head to the door, “Alright kiddies behave yourselves.”

The Doctor let out a small chuckle sarcastically replying, “Alright mum.”

 

 

The Doctor and River smiled as they walked arm in arm out of the cinema as it finished, casually discussing the film and whether or not they should have dinner at such a late time. The happiness was suddenly cut short as a woman spoke out loudly behind them, “Disgraceful.”

He turned around looking at a woman furiously eyeing the two of them, “Excuse me?”

She pointed to River as the woman was now starting to gain looks from passersby , “Paying for a harlot.”

He looked around and smiled trying to ease the situation, “Oh, I didn't realize paying for a woman's ticket was against the law.” He held his arms up as he was ready for shackles, “maybe we should wait for an officer to come arrest me.”

River gently tugged at his arm whispering, “Johnathan I think it would be best if we were to leave.”

The Doctor shook his head, “No, I am having a very interesting conversation with this American who think she knows everything.”

Soon a man stood in front of the Doctor looking at him furiously, to which the Doctor presumed was her husband, “Now listen here mister, everyone in this town knows what she does and treating her like she ain't, ain't gonna fix it.”

He sighed at the poor use of English, “She is a person and she deserves to be treated as such, regardless of profession.” His eyebrows furrowed, “And what makes you think I'm going to sleep with this woman? Do you know me?” He chuckled, “it would be the same thing if I were to suggest that you sleep with another woman other than your wife.”

The Doctor quickly regretted the decision of what he just spoke as he found himself standing one moment and then on the pavement with a searing pain to his face the next. He groaned as he slowly rolled onto his side reeling in pain, “Okay, okay not the best choice of words there but it was necessary to make my point.”

A whistle started to be blown with an officer gently moving people, who had now started to gather, away from the spectacle, “Alright! Break it up!”

The woman pointed to the Doctor in an excitement, “You should arrest this man! He's paying a prostitute.”

He huffed and shook his head once more, sitting up and offering his hand to the officer to either shake or hope he would be helped up, “Hi, Doctor John Smith, hope you know the name.”

The officer smirked helping him up, “Yes, sadly, I do.”

“W-what?!” The woman couldn't believe that it wasn't just a man with a whore but the pimp himself.

He grinned at her reaction feeling the bruising on his cheek and then checking his fingers for bleeding which luckily was none, “Officer I might have been a tad rude and deserve the punch but I am afraid to say the madam here was the one to start the verbal joust.”

The officer looked over to the woman who was smiling in thought that she was going to get justice, “Is that correct?”

The woman stuttered, “Yes, well – that harlot shouldn't be walking around! Neither one of them should in fact!”

River finally walked up to the woman in anger and on the verge of crying, “I will do what I damn well please and I was having a enjoyable evening till you decided to not hold your tongue.” She turned to the Doctor as a tear started to roll down her face, “I'm sorry Doctor, thank you, but I'll meet you at home.”

He tried to stop her as she started to rush down the sidewalk towards a just emptying taxi, “River...”

The officer frowned at what happened, “Go on.”

The offending women gasped and loudly protested, “Let him go?!”

The Doctor rushed down chasing after her hearing the trailing protests of the woman and the officer arguing slightly, “River!” Sadly it was too late as the taxi hauled off with her in it, “God damn it.”

 

 

River was startled awake in her bedroom to a gentle knock and the Doctor opening the door slightly, “Please go away.”

“River,” he sighed looking at her red teary eyes as he sat on the edge of her bed, “God I'm sorry.”

She wiped a few tears away before she took the handkerchief that he offered her, “Thank you it was nice while it lasted. I'll just stick to what I'm good at.”

He smiled softly, “Maybe another time?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay.”

She gently tilted his head to let the street light that was coming through her window illuminate the bruise on his cheek, “You should put ice on that.”

He chuckled taking her hand into his, “I know, wanted to check on you first. I just got home, had to walk a while to find another taxi.”

River smiled leaning up to give him a small kiss on the cheek, “Night.”

He smiled and kissed at her fingers, “Good night.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Clara smiled to the Doctor as he came into the kitchen, the bruise was almost gone even though it took three weeks to happen. She had noticed he had been a little withdrawn after the incident for a few days, she could only guess on the reasoning but as the days went on things went back to normal.

The Doctor sat down at the kitchen table watching Clara dish the dough onto the sheet, “Should I ask River out again?”

Clara smirked, “My question is why are you asking her out on a date?”

He shrugged grabbing a warm cookie from the sheets that were cooling on the table, “I thought it would be easier for both of us to get to know each other.”

“Easier for you, you mean.”

He sighed slouching in the chair, “Yes.”

Clara finally turned looking to him as she smiled coyly, “You could always take me out for a date.”

The Doctor chuckled shaking his head, “No, I don't think so.”

“You seem more at ease with me.”

Pausing to take a bite out of the cookie before he spoke stumbling a little, “W-well we've talked about that before as you - “

She smirked finishing his sentence, “Don't act like a whore.”

He coughed in surprise that she used the harsher word, “prostitute, yes.”

“Don't be too hard on yourself, she did enjoy the evening but River isn't into flashy dating at least not anymore.”

“You talked to her?”

She smiled putting in the last of the sheets in the oven and setting the small hand timer, “Of course, usual girl gossip.”

The Doctor sighed staring at the half eaten cookie he was playing with in his hands, “You would think two wars would make a man marry but here I am,” he smirked, “being a lonely old Doctor in a brothel.”

“As I said maybe you had been waiting for the right woman to come along.”

“Sadly I tried and got punched in the face for protecting her and well, the other is half my age.”

“But that woman is still an adult and can make her own choices.” Clara smiled leaning against her arms on the counter, “And she would love to go to dinner with a Doctor.”

He sat there shaking his head, he was trying everything to politely not go as it didn't seem fitting to be going on a date with a young girl at his age, “I-I don't know any nice places.”

“We could go to the diner.”

“No, you deserve better than that.”

“I know but I'm just a simple girl who likes to have a good time with nice men.” She grinned and casually walked over to him gently lifting his chin up so he could look at her and so she could look at his blue eyes. “I know you don't want to because of our ages but,” she giggled as she gently ran her fingers through his silver curls, “you thought my input on your hair was better than Rivers. So I think you really do want to go.”

“I-I'd like,” he stumbled over the words like a shy teenage boy as the feel of her fingers through his hair was sending small chills through him, “like to wait till this bruise has gone though.” He gulped as he felt her thumb run over his cheek feeling at the last remnants of the bruise as the surprise of a spark excitement started to stir between his legs.

“We'll take it slow if you want.”

The crazy idea popped into his head of how he wanted to cup her round face into his hands and kiss her right then, luckily he knew how to kiss that was a certain thing but it had been quite a while even for that. He snapped out of his small daze of her touch, “w-what?”

“Take it slow whenever you want to go out to dinner and everything.” She softly smiled, “On your terms, I can wait.”

He nodded, “alright.”

 

 

It took a few days of the Doctor acting like an awkward teenager before he asked Clara her out for the dinner date on the next coming weekend. They sat in a booth away from most of the dinner rush quietly conversing as they waited for their meals.

The Doctor smirked looking at his plate meatloaf and mashed potatoes once again viciously covered in this time a brown gravy, “I do have to say Americans love to cover everything with sauces.”

Clara giggled as she started to take a bite of her chicken pot pie, “Mum said the same thing, Dad though he didn't care.”

He smiled, it then occurred to him that the only time she had mentioned her parents is how they had ended up in America, “Speaking of which, you hadn't really talked about your parents.”

Clara frowned slightly as she start to poke at the pie for a moment, “Mum, uh, passed away a year after we moved and dad died just a few years ago from an incident at the factory.”

“Oh..,” he frowned as well feeling as he if he just ruined another evening with someone, “oh I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, I'm here. Soon to be a teacher in another year or so,” she gave a quick smile, “full life ahead of me.”

“So what are you planning on teaching?”

“Hopefully English,” she giggled as to hope he caught onto the joke.

The Doctor smirked understanding her giggling, “I'm sure that will be an easy grab.”

 

Sarah came around as the diner had mostly emptied and the Doctor and Clara were finishing up their meals. “So dessert?”

He looked up smiling at her and shaking his head for a moment, “Oh most likely not we have cookies at home.”

Clara giggled, “I wouldn't count on it.”

He looked over to Clara in curiosity, “Oh?”

“I'm the keeper of the cookies and since I'm not there.”

“Oh.” The Doctor chuckled at the fate of the dozen or so cookies that had been remaining in the house.

Sarah joined in for a quick laugh before pointing over to where all the cakes and pies were displayed, “Good because I made some german chocolate cake today.”

“Big piece?”

She smiled looking at the two of them, “Always sweetheart and for you Doctor?”

“Oh, just more coffee please.”

Once she returned the Doctor gazed upon the very larger than normal piece of cake being put down, not in front of Clara but between the two of them, “Oh my.”

Clara giggled at the giant two layers, “Oh, oh wow.”

Sarah giggled at their reactions to the piece, “He can help.”

The Doctor smirked, “I'll probably have to.”

 

 

The Doctor and Clara returned home, the Doctor helping her out of her small coat in the foyer before they looked at each other with soft smiles.

Clara broke the silence first, “Guess this is good night then."

“W-would you like to come sit and talk some more?”

She nodded and went to his office door starting to open it up.

“Did you want to get comfortable? Change out of that?”

Clara smirked, “I'll be alright.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens shall we? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name something people do in a brothel. ;)

The Doctor took his jacket off and put it over the smaller chair in front of his desk before turning to Clara as she followed behind him, “Would you have sex with me?”

She smirked, “Is that a question or a request?”

He raised an eyebrow moving to sit down on the front edge of his desk, “Okay, let me rephrase it, would you sleep with an old man like me?”

Clara stood beside the chair watching him while her fingers idly played with his jacket, “You do know that is a silly question especially for here.”

“I meant if this wasn't a brothel if we were two people just on a date. I-if you would even consider dating me in the first place.”

“Well that is a good question.” Clara smiled, “Why ask me in tonight, even if it is to talk?”

He sighed, he was starting to worry if she was just playing a game with him, “You're not answering mine.”

“I want to hear your answer then I'll answer.”

He shifted on the desk to get comfortable sitting on it, “You're right I am more at ease with you, it's enjoyable to talk to you.” He watched her walk over standing in front of him now casually playing with the end of his tie smiling. “You know what you want; what you want from life, how you want to be treated, et cetera.” As he finished she gently pulled him towards her to gently kiss his lips for a few moments before pulling away. He stuttered as his brain was wanting to relive the softness of her lips on his just seconds ago, “I-is.. is that your answer?”

She smiled almost giggling watching his reaction, “Sleep with you yes but not tonight, we're going to take it slow till we're both ready.” Clara looked confused as he nodded and started to stand only to stop him and put him back on the desk, “Where are you going?”

He looked at her confused, “You said not tonight.”

“Yes but only because I know you don't want to disappoint. You need a teacher.” She smiled as she gently placed her hand on his thigh her thumb making small circles as her hand slowly made its way higher, “we can do lesson one right now.”

He sharply inhaled as her thumb grazed against the crotch of his pants, “B-bedroom?”

“Would be best yes.”

 

Clara surprised the Doctor by being the one to lead him to his own bedroom, sitting him on the edge of his half made bed carefully undoing his tie and the first couple buttons to his shirt before cupping his face and leaning down to graze her lips against his. His hands took hold of her waist as their lips started to part letting him gently suckle at her plump bottom lip. She smiled as she pulled away, her hands smoothing down his shoulders and his arms before returning to unbuttoning his shirt.

He looked at her slightly flushed face, his own eyes glassing over in arousal, “Hope that was good?”

She only smiled as she relieved him of his shirt, “lay down, get comfortable.”

The Doctor kicked off his shoes before sliding into bed, his head laying on the pillows, he felt a little awkward as he had no clue what was going to happen. He watched her take her shoes off before sliding up beside him, closely beside him so his arm and hand could cradle her back, laying her head on his shoulder and her free hand gently laying on his stomach. He closed his eyes feeling her close against him, the jasmine fragrance coming from her hair making him turn his head nuzzling his nose against her hair taking in the smell.

Her hand gently ran over the grey fuzz of his stomach, he was fairly lean except for the small pouch of stomach that was showing making her giggle a little.

He didn't even bother to think something was wrong as he stayed enthralled with the scent of her hair, “what's funny?”

“Think we've indulged you in too many cookies.”

“Oh, I think that's the cake sitting there.”

“Good thing I need to loosen your belt then, give you more room.”

The Doctor opened an eye watching, along with feeling, her hand expertly deal with unhooking his belt and then sliding it slowly out from around him putting it on the bed beside them. His hips inadvertently hitched as he shut his eyes once again gently feeling the soft fabric of her blouse and the contours of her back underneath his hand.

He felt her hand return to the button of his trousers, a finger then starting to run down the zipper before it reached his half hardened member and then her hand gently massaging against him through the material. He exhaled slowly stifling his moan as he didn't want to announce to the whole house that he was being pleasured even though there were a few muffled moans and groans of a few clients left around from the evening that would eventually shuffle out soon enough.

Clara gently bit at her lip her hand feeling the Doctors twitching growing member underneath, it was always in a girls curiosity to the size of a man whether if she would be disappointed, happily pleased or greatly surprised. While she didn't have many men to compare to she getting wet in the anticipation to having him inside her, but it would have to wait. Her hand slid back up to his trouser button undoing it and then slowly unzipping him revealing his plain boxers underneath.

He gasped with his hips arching up as her hand slid underneath the band, running through his silver curls before gently taking hold of his fully hardened member pulling it out from underneath its fabric confines. Turning his head as he inhaled in to the gentle touch he looked down again seeing of the smallness of her hand was on his cock versus what his own hand looked it was almost surreal to finally have someone other than himself touching him, pleasuring him in his bed.

Clara smirked as she could tell that he was trying very hard not to moan due to the company in the house, she enjoyed the sounds men made under her touch and she wanted to very much hear him. Gently kissing at his shoulder she shifted up kissing at his neck as she positioned herself so her lips could be by his ear and her hand still gently stroking him, “Relax.”

“I-I'm as relaxed as one could get.”

“It feels good yes?”

He nodded gulping away another urge to moan, “o-of course.”

Her fingers gently teased at the pre-cum starting to ooze out of the tip smoothing out and around, she changed the tone of her voice into soft whine, “but you're quiet.”

 _Oh, oh god._ “There's other people in in this house.”

“Doesn't stop anyone else.” She gently nipped at his earlobe causing him to jerk his hips up and to hiss, she softly moaned in his ear, “I'd love to hear a moan from you.”

The Doctor's mind raced wondering what she would or even could do if he wouldn't moan, she was right it never did stop anyone else as it was a brothel and it meant people were happy. And right now he was so much in bliss that sooner or later he wouldn't even bother caring. “I-I think I-I can do that.”

She smiled, kissing at his neck before sliding her way down lingering around with soft kisses at his stomach finally lowering to wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock sucking at the head tasting the pre-cum.

“Oh, oh god Clara.” He gasped, trying to now desperately moan due to the fact the situation and feeling called for it. His hand instinctively reached and griped her hair, he was unsure if it was the right thing to do but with her slowly sucking his length further into her wet hot mouth he figured it wasn't an issue.

Clara pressed her thighs together as the thought of him thrusting hard into her crossed her mind once again, she was going to have to take care of herself soon after there was no doubt about it. She pressed her lips hard around him sucking at him hard feeling him buck and writhe underneath her.

“Clara,” he groaned, “so close.” He felt her fingers that were once holding his cock before her mouth took over slide over his balls giving him the edge he desperately wanted, and needed, as he moaned pushing himself deeper into her mouth a few times before he finally started to spill. After he finally relaxed from the initial jolt he kept moaning softly as she continued to suck him through to the end.

He finally relaxed himself catching his breath before realizing Clara was shifting around on the bed moaning. He opened his eyes looking down seeing her, eyes closed and her hand down underneath the waistband of her skirt moving furiously before she let out a loud moan arching up as she came herself. He smiled, “Thought I was going to help you with that?”

She let out a laugh as she caught her breath and then slid up next to him once again, “no that's lesson two.”

He pulled his boxers up over himself before embracing her, “Was it good?”

“Yes.”

The Doctor was about to comment on her performance but since he never had a womans mouth on him it would be a moot point to mention it.

She kissed at his shoulder, “would you like me to stay?”

“Yes, please.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson two and three (aka more smut)

The feeling of warm sun on his face felt like a dream as the Doctor stirred awake, still half naked but no Clara beside him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before hearing a knock on his door with him replying half sleepily, “Who is it?”

“It's Clara, I have breakfast.” Her voice came through the door causing a flush of excitement surprisingly run through him, he didn't know if it was the proper feeling to crave her again but it was something that was going on right then and now.

“Oh, come in.” He looked to the clock on the night stand making a double take realizing it was saying that it was a little past nine in the morning.

Clara smiled walking in with a small tray of coffee, eggs, hash browns and toast sitting it down next to him as he sat up. “Morning.”

He reached over grabbing his shirt that had miraculously stayed in its same spot on the bed from last night and put it on not fully buttoning it, “You know I don't do breakfast.”

“I also know you hadn't slept past six or seven in the morning either, most likely for quite a while, so I thought maybe you might,” she smirked, “but I will eat it if you won't.”

The Doctors cheeks reddened as he was curious if she had stayed with him through the night as he had blissfully fallen asleep from last night, “did you stay here all night?”

“Till eight when I woke up seeing the slight sleepy smile of a man that had enjoyed the first blow job of his life and went off to make some breakfast.”

His face reddened more in embarrassment, “I guess they all know now don't they?”

“You do realize they really don't care except I'm probably going to get hassled by Amy and Violet because they're nosy.”

He looked to her in surprise, “really?”

“It's a brothel,” she smirked picking up a piece of toast taking a small bite out of it, “someones moaning at some point of the day.”

The Doctor chuckled reaching for the cup of coffee which was growing lukewarm but he wasn't caring as he was enjoying his time with Clara. “So, lesson two.”

She smirked, “This soon?”

His brow furrowed in confusion, “Is it too soon?”

“Do you think it's too soon?”

His eyes went wide in fear that he was messing it all up, “Um – you're giving the notion it is.”

She giggled leaning forward to kiss his forehead, “Because I am poking fun at you.”

His face went red once again, “Oh...”

“Tonight, don't be too dressed.”

 

 

 

 

Clara sat between the Doctors bare legs leaning back against him with the only thing between both of their bare skin was his boxers and her floor length robe as he gently rubbed her arms feeling the material underneath his fingers, “This is silk.”

Clara smiled, she could hear the underlying question of how she came into possession of it, “Your predecessor gave it to me, as a gift.”

“He has good tastes.” His hands gently pulled her robe just off of her shoulders to softly place kisses along a shoulder.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she leaned her head to the side letting him more access to her, she was quite surprised of how he was caressing her body, “I think you already understand lesson two.”

“It was just an assumption for how you treated me last night,” he gently kissed at her neck, “that you enjoy the same treatment.”

Clara smirked with a soft laugh, “Especially in silk.”

“Guilty pleasure?”

“Much like you and cookies.”

He softly groaned as the scent on her neck was starting to make itself known, “Though I think I had one too many or you have a vanilla perfume.”

“Both.” She smiled as her hands rubbed against the outside of his thighs, “How good are your hands for delicate procedures?”

“It's been a while.” His hands made their way finally to her breasts gently rubbing the silky material against her skin, “But good thing I have a teacher to assist me.”

Clara moaned softly as his fingers and the silk gently tickled at her nipples, “yes.”

The Doctor started to understand why she wanted him to moan last night as the soft noises she was making was satisfying his curiosity if she was enjoying his touch and stirring the desire between his legs. He gently slid a hand down her stomach and against the outside of her thigh, mimicking her movements on him before sliding his hand to the inside of her thigh watching her legs spread wider and wider the closer his hand got to her core. “I would be right to assume to keep teasing you.”

Clara let out a laugh, “yes but,” she moaned as his hand slowly did another pass up and down her leg, the desire between her legs was crying out to be released, “love to feel your fingers elsewhere.”

He smiled as his fingers teased around her neatly trimmed core, “are you sure?”

She moaned once more as her hips tried to move so his fingers would go where she needed them to.”Yes.”

He groaned as her movements caused her to rub up against his hardened member causing him to exhale in desire against her neck, “I hope we can move into lesson three after this.”

Her hands gripped onto his legs as her mind thought about his hard, thick cock sliding into her, “Very much the plan.”

“Good.”

Clara let out a small gasp once his fingers barely touched her sensitive clit, followed by a satisfied moan as they started to rub in a slow circle against the engorged nub. “Fingers... inside me, please.” She moaned arching her back, “make me cum.”

He groaned as she pushed against him, gently biting her shoulder on instinct, as his long lanky middle finger slid easily through her wet folds and slipping slowly into her entrance till it was full inside. He felt her movements against him as he slowly fucked her, feeling her writhe and pant, thinking of what it would feel of him inside her, her wet core around his cock. “Another?”

She hissed and moaned, “please.”

He slipped another in curling his fingers up, feeling against the walls of her clenching pussy surprised by a desperate moan to stop by her, “Everything okay?”

Clara was breathless he had been trailing his fingers over her g-spot relentlessly and desperately wanted him to focus there now, “yes, right there keep your fingers right there.”

He resumed his rubbing against the area where she had told him to stop, he could feel her clench harder around his fingers along with her moans getting louder just like the night before when she made herself cum. “Cum for me.”

Clara quickly reached up grabbing the back of his head, moaning his name as she edged closer to the finish until the dam finally broke clenching her legs together tightly as she cried out in pleasure. Once she finally relaxed she gently rubbed at the back of his head and led his hand out from between her now non-clenched legs bringing his two drenched fingers into her mouth sucking on them gently.

The Doctor moaned, reliving the night before, as her tongue went over his fingers like it did his cock, “Oh god.”

She crawled out of bed smiling to him as she saw the tent in his boxers before she slid off her robe revealing the rest of her naked body to him and leaned down gently pulling at the waistband of his boxer pulling them down with the Doctor now laying in bed once again.

He closed his eyes as he felt her hands on his throbbing member, he wasn't sure what she was planning on doing but the feel of something cold and tight slowly surrounding him made him smirk, “Don't even have to ask.”

“I'm a smart girl,” Clara smiled as she finished rolling the condom down onto him and climbed back into bed hovering herself over him, “ready?”

He looked down looking at her naked body, “Hope I can last.”

She gently took hold of his sheathed cock and rubbed the head between her wet folds before guiding it inside slowly. She bit her lip and moaned as he filled her, his hands gripping at her waist helping her down onto him.

“Fuck,” the Doctor groaned as he clenched his eyes as her warm tight pussy surrounded him.

Clara moaned as she finally met her hips to his, his cock fully inside her stretching her. She leaned forward resting her hands against his chest looking at his blissful expression on his face. “You should try to watch me, some guys like it.”

He slowly opened his eyes upon her suggestion, the warmth of the night stand lamp shone over her, her cheeks flushed and her brown eyes staring back to his. He gently gripped at her waist, the feel of her surrounding his cock was now hot as the latex had now been warmed to their body temperatures, he pushed his hips up watching her gasp and close her eyes for a moment with small smile on her face.

“Guess I don't need to go over lesson three either.”

“I think that one's an instinct instead of a lesson.” He rolled the both of them over, to Claras surprise, and started to slowly thrust into her as they both stared into each others eyes.

Her hands gripped at his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as she matched his slow loving pace, a first for her as every man that she had crossed paths were always rough and fast. A hand moved up cupping his face causing a soft moan come from his lips before he leaned down softly kissing her lips for a few long moments before burying his head into her neck groaning his thrusts growing uncoordinated and faster.

“Are you,” he groaned, “are you close?”

Clara smiled her hands running through the back of his hair, the fire had been stirring once again but she wasn't planning on cumming again especially on his first time. “Don't worry about me.”

“I want you,” he slowed down his pacing with a frustrated groan leaning up to look at her once again, “I want you to cum with me.”

“Roll us over again.”

They switched places once more with her now sitting up rolling her hips against him, fingers furiously rubbing her clit, the Doctor pushing himself further into her with his eyes clenched as they worked themselves towards the same goal.

“Clara, Clara,” he moaned his hands gripping on her hips as he was doing his last deep thrusts, “so close please... please be with me.”

“Yes, cum for me Doctor” she moaned as his last thrusts as he came making her reach her goal soon after with a cry out from the both of them. She leaned forward against him as they breathed heavily her head against his chest listening to his pounding heart beat starting to lull her to sleep ignoring the fact that they should clean up.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Clara in a gentle embrace as he started to drift to sleep in peaceful bliss, she had shown him wonders and he wasn't going to let anyone harm her at any cost.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks turned into months and months slowly into a year and then another year as the daily routine was just that routine and the night as always wasn't, it was always different but still pleasurable. Clara enjoyed spending time with the Doctor even to the point of staying with him in his bedroom enjoying his gentle embrace as they slept and waking up to breakfast in bed, except for the days she had to entertain Mr. Bookman. She sat in her room after Mr. Bookman had left the morning after their usual night together feeling empty from the whole night missing the Doctors touch and warmth.

Clara, after getting up and walking out of her room, knocked and opened Rivers door peeking her head in, “I need to talk to you.”

River smiled looking through the mirror of her desk, “Of course what is it?”

Clara came in shutting the door and sat on the edge of the bed pausing for a moment before she started to speak, “Did it ever get awkward?”

River turned and looked at her in a bit of confusion, “What do you mean?”

“With you and the last Doctor, being his girl but also entertaining others.”

“Oh,” she smiled with a soft laugh, “for me no but I've been doing this for a while so it was just business.”

“But he's so caring,” she sighed frowning at the thoughts running through her head, “when the others tell me that they love me I don't feel anything but with him...”

“It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy.” River smirked, it was always common to listen to one of the girls falling in love with one of the clients but she also knew the downfalls that could happen, “He's a man Clara and one that never had sex till you. I bet if another girl came up and gave him the best night of his life he would do the same thing.”

Clara shook her head quickly in his defense, “I don't think so.”

“So, do you love him?”

“I don't know,” she shrugged, “I enjoy his company over Mr. Bookman lately.”

“Well you're practically living with the Doctor versus just a weekly night with Mr. Bookman.”

“Mr Bookman's been noticing as well.”

“It's your choice Clara,” River stood up moving to sit right next to her putting an arm around her, “just be ready for the consequences of being heartbroken.”

“Why do you think that?”

“He's just a man Clara. When he's done here, he'll leave and not think about you.”

Clara looked at River in surprise, she had thought River chose to stay instead of the last Doctor just up and leaving her after his time was done. “Perhaps but right now I'd not think about that.”

 

\------

 

 

The next week Clara sat with Mr. Bookman on her bed just having him stop his usual advances that would start the evening, the strange feeling of being with another man other than the Doctor was taking hold of her strongly that night. He looked at her in confusion as she scooted away, “Clara is everything alright?”

She nodded, “Yes I'm fine but I have to ask that is our last night like this. I'm in love with someone and it doesn't feel right to do this anymore.”

He smiled pulling something out of his pocket keeping it in his hand, “I am happy you were to say that my love,” he then started to grin as he opened up his hand holding the gold band with a overly large diamond on top, “I wish to marry you.”

“Oh!” Clara gasped and covered her mouth in surprise, which was truly a surprise as she wasn't expecting him to misunderstand her. “Oh Karl, um,” she sighed putting her hands onto his closing his hand around the ring, “I didn't mean I was in love with you.”

Starting to chuckle he looks at her like she was joking, “I thought I was the only man you had?”

She shook her head sadly, “No, no you're not Karl.”

“Who is the other man?”

Clara looked at him in confusion, as he started to look angry towards her something that started to startle her, “Karl, why do you want to know?”

He furrowed his brow grabbing both of her wrists pushing her down onto the bed as he hovered over her in dominance, his voice loudly shouting, “You will tell me whore. WHO IS HE?!”

Her eyes went wide in fear as she started to struggle, his hands gripping harder onto her wrists, “Let go!”

“You are mine! Three years I've been paying, you are mine!”

Clara screamed out for help, she didn't know what he was going to do but she wasn't going to wait for it to happen. He continued to shout inches from her face questioning her on who the other man was when the door flew open to the Doctor furiously standing there with River in shock right behind him. “Let go of her right now and get the hell out.”

Mr Bookman shouted out once more, “SHE IS MINE!”

The Doctor quickly went up yanking him from over her pushing him against the wall furiously looking to him, “I'm not going to tell you again.”

Mr. Bookman started to laugh as he looked at the Doctors face knowing all too well the look before looking over his shoulder to Clara, “This is the other man?! Your pimp?” He shoved the Doctor backwards and stood there fixing his jacket that had been ruffled looking at Clara, “I'll be back for you.”

The Doctor glared at him as Mr Bookman started to walk out following him out to make sure he was indeed walking out of the house, “If you do you'll be trespassing.”

River rushed over to Clara who started to cry trembling at what had just happened, sitting her up to comfort her on the edge of the bed, “I'm sorry. I didn't know he would do that! I thought he was a nice man!”

The Doctor came back upstairs to Clara repeating what she had said, frowning at how she was so upset and how she had been hurt, “You'd be surprised at what people are capable of doing.” He knelt down in front of her checking over her redden tender wrists, “Probably going to be some bruising did he do anything else?”

Clara shook her head, “No.”

He sighed and looked to River, “take her to my bedroom let her have a nice hot bath alright?” He looked out to see a few other the girls and the men looked in to see the aftermath, “I'll give everyone a choice if they want to continue tonight.”

River nodded and slowly led Clara out of the room down to the Doctors room.

The Doctor stood up, “I'm sorry that happened and you can all stay and finish your business or head on home.”

A man who was holding his pants up in his hands spoke up, “I'd like to stay around, finish and to help keep watch on the place for ya Doc. That crazy might come back.” A few others nodded stating they would help stay around to keep watch.

He smirked, “Thank you. Though I doubt he'll be back tonight but it's very kind of you to do so.”

He walked down stairs looking to River who had just come out, “in the bath?”

River nodded, “I'll let you talk to her since it sounded like they all wanted to stay.”

“Get some coffee and tea going and whatever we can spare. They're staying to help keep watch tonight too.” He sighed shaking his head, “Though I have a feeling he won't be returning for a while.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor slowly walked in, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up, and knelt down down to still weeping Clara as she sat in the warm bubble bath. He gently thumbed away the tears, caressing her cheek with his hand, “I'm sorry that happened.”

Clara sighed sniffling her head still leaning against the tub, “I should be apologizing.”

He frowned in confusion, “What? Why? He was the one shouting and pushing you against the bed.”

“I thought I knew the man,” Clara started to tear up more, “a couple of years you would think you know someone.”

“As I said before you'd be surprised of what people are capable of.”

Clara sniffled and softly spoke, “I think I'm done.”

He turned to start grabbing at the nearby towels on the rack, “I'll get a towel.”

She shook her head, “No, no I meant being,” she paused her breath stuttering, “being a whore.” The tears flowed down her face as she looked at him, “I-I thought I was alright with it then he put a price on me...”

He turned back around watching her curl up in the bath, “Oh sweetheart.”

“I don't want to ever feel like that again.”

“Oh come here,” he pulled her up to give her a hug, he had almost wanted to get in with her to give her a proper embrace but that would have required him to get in or for her to get out of the bath,“I'll make sure no one makes you feel like that again.” He softly kissed at her temple as she started to calm once more, “How about we go to a drive-in movie this weekend? I'm sure I can ask some of these boys upstairs to help keep watch of the house.”

“We don't have a car...”

“I, um,” he started to chuckle, he had wanted to keep it a surprise as he had purchased a car in the past week and got his license for driving in America, “was going to leave that as a surprise.”

Clara gasped as she pulled away looking at him, even with the invention of the motorcar and the evolution of such a machine none of the previous Doctors had never bothered with it due to public transportation or a horse and cart way back before then, “You got a car?”

“Times are changing, this city is getting bigger and I thought it would be nice to watch a movie and not get hassled by anymore women.”

Clara sniffled and giggled sarcastically repeating what had been mentioned to them on the various movie dates they had done, “but it's so nice for daddy to take his daughter out.”

“Ugh, please.” He smiled pushing her hair behind her ear and then thumbing away her tears, “If they only knew.”

“Then you would get a worse repeat of what happened to you and River.”

“Hence we're doing the drive-in, personal little space while we enjoy the movie and then you drive off without having to bump into people that want to get into others business.”

 

 

 

The weekend came around along with the 1953 Chevrolet Bel Air in its teal, or as the salesman called it surf green, coloring as the Doctor picked it up late in the afternoon so he could pick up Clara and show off the car to all the rest of the house. While all the girls wanted a ride in it the Doctor was luckily able to dodge the mob and drive off with Clara to get to the drive in just in time.

After paying for drinks and popcorn they settled themselves on the front vinyl bench seat in the car idly eating popcorn and watching the start of the movie before the Doctor spoke up, “By the way you're free to go to uni during the day. I'll pay your way to finish school.”

Clara looked up to him, face still forward watching the movie, she was surprised that he brought up schooling, “Y-you don't have to.”

“Clara,” he looked over to her with a soft smile on his lips, “I want you to be happy and you wanted to be a teacher,” he raised his eyebrows in question, “or was that a false statement? One of those little titles that girls have to attract men?”

Clara sighed and looked away, she was confused on why he would take her out only to have a serious discussion about her career, “I hadn't even started even going to school -”

“I know.” His voice was surprisingly firm on his comment, almost like a father criticizing a daughter, “I took a guess after I didn't see school work or you talking much about classes this whole time.”

She looked back at him in surprise, “And you didn't say anything?”

The Doctor shrugged, “It was your choice.”

“You must think of me as an idiot.”

He shook his head, “No of course not but you need to tell me the truth, why are you in a brothel?”

“I wasn't lying about how the previous Doctor housed me up and let me be a nurse.” She sighed, she was feeling like she was being interrogated somewhat, “My father had just died and I wasn't going to be able to live at the flat all by myself without a job. I had tried at the dinner nearby in fact but Sarah had all the hands she needed and that's how I met Amy, she's the one that had the idea.”

The Doctor nodded, “So with the basic needs out of the way why not go to school still?”

“Culture shock I guess,” Clara giggled to herself as she remembered what she was thinking when she stepped inside the house that night and thought about her father killing her because of where she was at, “and well being a nurse was fun too. Then curiosity led me to entertaining a man and another till I just stuck to Mr. Bookman.”

The Doctor frowned as he saw her face start to turn sour from the thought and put his arm around her pulling her in close leaning his forehead against her hair, “Clara go to school, be the real teacher you wanted to be. You're smart, smart enough to read my charts to Amy.”

“You've been listening.”

“Doctor has to know what's going on in his office.” He smirked, “but I don't blame you even hospital nurses do the same thing. Anyway, I think we've ruined the mood on this movie. Want to see if we can make it to Sarah's and see if she has more cake?”

She smiled, his arm around her making her safe and warm, as they now cuddled in the car trying to lift their spirits after the discussion started to turn sour, “you know I kind of wanted to do it in a car.” She giggled slightly as she moved a hand onto his thigh making slow circles with her fingers.

“C-Clara,” he cleared his throat, “we're in public.”

“What? We're in our own car,” she smiled looking at the surprise on his face, “and unless someone really looks in, no one will ever know.”

He looked over to the car next to them, with a pair of teenagers fully making out causing him to chuckle. “You're right but I'm old fashioned.”

“Well didn't you ever have a fantasy?”

“No.”

Clara frowned playfully as her hand moved more to the inside of his thigh, “Nothing to help you all those years?”

He sat there in thought, though his mind was starting to focus on Clara's fingers inching ever slowly higher. “W-well I did catch a colleague of mine, um, doing a nurse on his desk.”

“Was she bent over or on her back?”

“I don't remember it was a long time ago and,” he chuckled a bit at the memory, “I had a quick look before I startled the both of them.”

She smirked, “You laughed you remember.”

“Bent over,” he inhaled sharply as her fingers tickled at the crotch of his pants then shook his head of what ideas she might have, “though I wouldn't want to do that to you.”

Clara smiled, “why not?”

Gently lifting her chin to look into her eyes as he softly spoke, “A woman like you is meant to be loved.” He leaned in softly kissing at her lips for a quick moment before he spoke again, “not to be bent over a desk,” another soft kiss, “or to be caught in a car.”

Clara softly moaned as her hand was now rubbing through the fabric to his hardened member as they were now lip locked, their tongues rubbing gently against each other, before they had to break for breath, “I hope the movie ends soon otherwise we might just be caught in the car.”

The Doctor laughed kissing at her jaw looking out from the corner of his eye seeing the dancing food snacks of the intermission reel playing, “just our luck, intermission.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't be the 50s without a drive-in theater and a Chevy Bel Air


	11. Chapter 11

Clara awoke, stretching her arms out to her sides feeling that the Doctor was not in bed, which was odd as he had always slept in with her after a night of love making. It wasn't sex anymore, in fact it never had been with him it was always about love which had never felt more truer last night than all the previous nights before after they raced home from the drive-in as he was very adamant to not have sex in a car.

She let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes rolling to over getting ready to slide out of bed before her eyes caught him in the corner of the room sitting in a chair working on a large pad of white paper, “What are you doing?”

The Doctor looked up with a soft smile, he had put on pajamas but his hair was still all over the place from last nights activities, “You looked so beautiful this morning, I had to do something I hadn't done in years.”

She rolled the rest of the way over laying on her stomach and slid to the edge of the bed watching him in curiosity, “What's that?”

“Drawing.” He closed the cover and sat it down next to the chair looking back at her laying on the bed and how the sheet was hugging at her curves, taking it all in and how he was going to draw that pose for later, “At first I was trying to become an artist but when the first great war came around to France I was forced to change professions.”

Clara giggled, “France?”

He smirked, “yes, all the cultural movements during the turn of the century made everyone scurry to France, though some went more for the wine and women than the art.” His cheeks reddened, “of course I went there to learn the art so I could have the wine and women, even though that didn't work out.”

Clara smiled and stretched once more before getting up gathering the sheet around her to keep her warm from the slightly chilled morning and walked toward the bathroom before getting stopped by the Doctor.

“Stay there.”

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, “I need to go to the loo.”

He quickly picked up the pad of paper, turning to a new sheet and started to quickly mark against the page her outline, “Just let me look at you.”

“You are looking at me.”

“Yes, very much so.” He stopped and let his eyes drink in the sight of the morning light against her fair skin before they came upon her face showing that it was a dire need to use the bathroom causing him a slight chuckle, “Alright sorry go.”

 

A few moments later she came back out, her hair clearly brushed and a few other touches to make herself look more awake,“What was that all about?”

“The way the light and the sheet was around you,” his voice trailed off with a chuckle, “sorry I guess you're bringing out the younger me.”

Clara smiled moving over to him and slowly sitting down into him lap, giving him time to be comfortable with her on him, “How much younger?”

“Oh you wouldn't have liked the younger me, shy, awkward.” His arms gently embraced her waist as she leaned down to kiss his lips gently, “Mmm not a great kisser back then either, probably.”

“Probably not as good with his hands.”

“Hands wouldn't have been a problem, an artist needs good control as well as a wonderful sense of touch of the medium.” His hands slid up along her back feeling the folds of the sheet before coming to the soft skin as they kissed once again before a knock at the door connecting to his office interrupted them. The Doctor sighed softly whispering to Clara, “But of course he would be interrupted by mummy.” He looked to the door and spoke so the person on the other side could hear, “Is it important?”

River peeked in, of course not fazed at the two of them, “Yes, very. Someone is here to see you.”

“A few minutes please.”

 

The Doctor walked in, after getting dressed somewhat decently, looking to a very well dressed man with a briefcase sitting on the floor holding a card towards the Doctor to which he took. The man smirked, “I'm sorry if I took you away from your morning entertainment.”

The Doctor furrowed his brow as he walked around behind his desk not bothering with looking to the card, “Name?”

“It's on the card – Mr. Price.”

“Yes, Mr Price you're not making a very good impression with that statement.” He glanced finally to the business card noticing LAWYER bold underneath the name before tossing it to his desk.

Mr Price sat down smirking making himself comfortable, “Stating I'm here on behalf of a Mr. Bookman, my impressions are going to be less than favorable.”

He crossed his arms looking down to the lawyer, he was semi-impressed that Bookman had indeed kept his distance but not impressed with the lawyer, “What does that pudding brain want?”

“He claims that since he paid an exuberant amount of money for Miss Oswald that he can have lawful ownership of her since she was selling her body.”

He shouted to where he didn't care if the whole house, or even the whole neighborhood heard, “Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

“Yes well saying that if this were to go to trial this house would be out of business and your credentials ruined.”

He shook his head sitting down in his chair as well as he couldn't believe the gall the man had, “And also him, as paying is just as unlawful.”

The lawyer grinned slyly, “You'll find that I am very good at my job, Doctor Smith, and that he would only get a slap on the wrist for his crimes.”

He pursed his lips in angry thought before standing up and going back to the bedroom door opening it surprising Clara who had been eavesdropping, “How much were you given a week by Mr Bookman?”

Clara stammered as she was surprised by the question, he never had wanted to know how much they were paid as he had never cared either, “T-twenty.”

He stared at Clara wide eyed for a moment before turning around and slamming the door shut. “Mr. Price I am writing your asshole client a cheque,” he sat back down to his desk pulling out a cheque book, “to repay him back for the four?” he looked to the lawyer who nodded, “right, four years and an additional year to kiss my arse since he thinks money can own people.” He did the maths on a small notepad of paper before fully writing out the cheque and handing it to him, “And when you proudly state to him of said arse kissing you need to remind him that he is not to step foot near her or me , my residents or this house ever again.”

Pocketing the check Mr. Price raised an eyebrow, “I will see if my client will accept your proposal.”

The Doctor started to fill out another cheque before handing it to him, “I do hope this amount will satisfy your need to be good at your job.”

The man eyed the number in the total box, then the physical words and started to stammer slightly,“I-I er, I'm glad we reached an agreement Doctor Smith.”

He put the pen and cheque book back in the drawer and slammed it shut, “Sure now fuck off.”

 

Clara walked in after seeing Mr. Price walked out closing the door on his way looking to the Doctor slouching in his chair seeing him beyond angry for the first time, “W-what just happened.”

“That was Mr. Bookmans lawyer, fucking asshole.” He kept his sight away from Clara, who was still in the bed sheet, “evidently he thinks money can own people, he must have forgotten slavery is fucking done and over with.”

She pointed to the door, she had overheard the word cheque and the stumbling that the lawyer had done,“But you just gave him –”

“Five thousand dollars.” He spoke bluntly looking more uncomfortable, “And another thousand to make sure he doesn't bother you again.”

Her eyes went wide quickly walking over to him and forcing him to look at her with worry on her face, “John...”

“I'm not hurting for money if that's what you're worried about.” His eyes looked over the curves of her face and seeing that she was still in the sheet sent a tingle through him, “Far fucking from it...” He stood up pulling her towards him pushing her against the desk crashing their lips together, he didn't want to talk anymore he just wanted her.

She wiggled herself to sit on the edge of the desk letting go of the bed sheet that slowly started to make its way down her torso now as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she knew all too well he was angry, frustrated, wanting it to just go away and she was willing to help him.

He groaned pushing the material away from her bringing his hands up to knead the mounds of flesh of her breasts in his hands. Breaking off the kiss and his hold of her breasts he quickly undid his own pants pushing them and his boxers down to a fabric pool around his feet before his arms embraced her once again pressing himself against her core.

Clara wrapped her legs around his waist gasping as his length filled her quickly with a groan of her name on his lips as he nipped at her neck. He thrust into her quick and hard causing her to claw at his shoulders whimpering as the pressure was quickly swelling inside her and by his pants and desperate thrusts he was along with her.

He buried his face into her neck groaning loudly as her walls clenched around him as she came making him thrust harder and deeper gripping onto her tighter as he edged near finally crying out as he finally released inside her, the weight of all the frustration lifting along with it.

“O-oh god,” he breathed heavily to catch his breath with his knees wobbly trying to continue to stand, “I shouldn't have done that...”

Clara gently stroked the back of his hair and neck to calm him down, “It's okay.”

He shook his head his face still in the crook of her neck, “no, no it's not.” He pulled away from her and pulled up his pants, buckling them back up. “I um, you need to clean up.” He walked away and out of the office leaving her on the desk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun trivia facts - while researching the start of the piece I find a nice article FROM the 1950s about prostitution to which they actually gave the prices of what a girl would have averaged out. I've also modernized prices (there's calculators all over for this stuff) 
> 
> $2 to $15 depending on the quality of place being run ($20 - $140; $20 is $185)
> 
> A 1953 Chevy Bel Air was almost $2000 ($18,500)
> 
> The Doctors first dinner in America was most likely around $2.00 (which includes Claras tea) $18.50
> 
> $6000 which equals to over $55,000
> 
> And yes there were no condoms involved in this sex scene :O


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3-4 weeks later

Clara furiously knocked on Amy's door, it was early in the morning but with what was racing through her mind she had to talk to her best friend regardless of waking anyone else up to do so. After opening the door to the offending knocking Amy sleepily glared at Clara who shoved her back into her room closing the door and started rummaging through her drawers to help her get dressed. “We need to have a walk, now.”

Amy groaned, flopping herself back into her bed, “Going out now? It's seven in the morning.”

She found one Amy's rare simple basic dresses and shoved it to her, “I have classes soon and I'd rather do it now than later.”

 

Amy sighed after they walked a few blocks away from civilization, “Alright you have me out, what's up?”

“I think I'm pregnant. I hadn't started yet.”

Her eyes went wide, “I thought you were using condoms?”

Clara nodded biting at her lip, “We have except for that morning that lawyer came by a month ago.”

She laughed, everyone in the house had happened to overhear what had gone on after the lawyer had left which suddenly became infamous in the household for the current decade, “The angry sex?!”

Clara huffed and rolled her eyes,“Yes. I don't know what to do.” She fiddled with the ends of her hair in thought, “I need a test to see if I am but that would mean having to go to another doctor and wait for a phone call or try to sneak in a test to the labs and hope he doesn't read the reports.”

“Or we can just wait, it's going to take time to get the test back.”

“I don't want to wait, I don't even know how he's going to react if I am...” a thought came around that made her cringe, “I don't even know if he ever wanted kids?!”

“Hey whatever happens you know we all have your back.”

Clara grabbed Amy's arms stopping the both of them in their tracks, “Amy I don't know if I can finish school? How is he going to react?”

“Okay, okay one thing at a time...” she embraced Clara in a hug, “we send the test in under another name and hope for the best. Now lets get home, I would like to sleep in a little more.”

 

 

 

A week later, Clara looked through the small stack of lab results in the backroom that was to be sorted into their folders, they had gotten lucky as a few patients that had come through also needed various tests done so she had felt a little more at ease doing what she planned to do, the only problem was she could not find the results for her.

“Clara.”

She jumped quickly turning around to see the Doctor leaning against the door frame looking at her, “Doctor, hi.”

“What are you doing?”

“I thought I left something in here.” She smiled nervously, she had never been in the chart room this early and she was pretty sure that he knew something was amiss, “Writing assignment.” She wasn't far from the truth as she had just started classes but of course she wouldn't have mixed them up with medical paperwork.

“You mean the one I'm holding in my hand, for a Jane Doe.” He held up the paper, which the ends were touching so neither one of them could sneak a peak at the results.

Clara frowned, “You've read it?”

He shook his head, “We had unprotected sex Clara, I was expecting to be doing this.”

She looked at him with concern, she didn't know how he should react or if this was his reaction to it all especially after what had happened, “You're not mad?”

He lowered his head playing with the paper in his hand, “A little hurt that you think you had to hide it from me.”

“What do you want the page to say?”

“Whatever it says.” He sighed and looked up looking at her, she was uncomfortable they both were in fact but he had felt hurt that she didn't come to him about it, “Clara, I care for your well being and if there is someone else I have to care for as well, I will. Plus you realize that this could also be a false positive if it says positive at all.”

She nodded, of course the only way to know you were pregnant was to hear a heartbeat but she was still too early to even know that, “I-I know I just wanted to know. Could you read it?”

“I take it Amy knows as well?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

“We'll have her read it.”

“W-what?”

He placed it down on the opposite counter text down, “It's only fair, you and her were going to know about it before me if you found the page before I did.”

“Y-you want me to get her?”

“Please.”

 

Amy stood there looking at the text on the page and then looked to Clara who was nervously eager to know and the Doctor who had his back turned to the both of them chewing on his thumb, “It's um positive.” She felt the room just suddenly get gloomier and started to walk backwards out of the room, “I'll let you two be.”

The Doctor had quickly turned and walked briskly past her in both Clara and Amy's confusion, “No that's fine, excuse me.”

Amy looked to Clara who had put her hand over her mouth to hope that it would stop the tears that were starting to form, “Is everything okay?”

Her voice trembled, it wasn't the shock of the results being positive it was more of how the Doctor reacted as he walked out of the room, “I don't know.”

Amy walked over embracing her in a hug, “Give it some time, I know it's big news.”

“Can you not tell everyone yet?”

“Yeah.”

 

After drying her tears and putting the actual real test result pages into their folders Clara walked into his office, “Doctor?”

The Doctor was sitting in his chair, turned to look outside, and spoke rather bluntly to her, “Did you want to keep it?”

“I don't know yet.” She titled her head, usually what all unwed mothers had done was to give children up to a better married home, it was too early to tell if she even wanted to do that and questioned why he had asked, “Did you want to?”

She heard the sound of flint against metal, a lighter, which surprised her as she never seen him smoke or even smelled it on him, “C-could we have this talk later on, when we're sure?”

“Okay, sorry.”

“No, don't be love. It's a lot to take in.”

She tried to lighten the mood before she left, “All this time I thought you didn't smoke.”

“Hadn't in a while, asked River for this.” Clara watched the smoke rise from the chair, “well asked her for a few, by the way don't believe all those other doctors, fucking shit will kill you.”

“So why are you doing it?”

“Rather not drink, need a clear head.”

Clara nodded, “I have to head to class.”

“Did you need a lift?”

“No, I'll be fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all fairness I coin flipped for a positive or negative.


	13. Chapter 13

Another month had passed and it was very clear that the test results were indeed correct as Clara rushed to the bathroom early in the morning and sometimes at night, as her stomach churned in rebellion to what was going on with her body. She had hardly seen the Doctor only due to her classes and even then he had hid himself from everyone unless a situation called for him to come out, which he dealt with quickly and somewhat harshly to everyone's surprise. When Clara came out of the bathroom this morning she saw him standing there a little worse for wear as he had been clearly sleeping elsewhere for the time being looking at her with sad eyes.

He pointed to towards the nightstand, “I brought you some seltzer water, hope that helps?” He rubbed his neck with a rough yawn, “read about that.”

“Thank you.” She sat down on the edge of the bed looking at him and then the glass on the nightstand with a small dish of peppermints beside it, “Oh peppermint.” She popped one into her mouth and sighed, it was something she could at least eat and have it settle her stomach or had a less worst taste if it came back up.

He rubbed his face trying to rid himself of the restless uncomfortable sleep he had been getting, “Been um, conversing with a few other obstetricians around here and found the best one,” he coughed, as while the other doctor was good enough for him it was still left up to Clara to make the decision, “for you. You have an appointment to meet him after classes.”

Clara softly smiled, she could see the nervousness about him, “Why not be mine?”

“I just do a general practice, you know that.”

“I know I'm just trying to ease the mood.” She patted next to her on the bed hoping he would come over and sit next to her, “where have you been sleeping?”

He turned away embarrassed, “O-on the tables in an exam room or in the car, when I needed someplace quiet out of the house...”

She nodded, frowning a little as she didn't understand why he had been sleeping elsewhere as he had every right to make her leave his room, “Well there is one thing I want to let you know.” She watched him turn to look at her even though she could tell he was still nervous possibly even upset still, “I want to keep the baby and I'm not mad at you for anything. I know I shouldn't have tried to hide the test from you but I was scared and well I'm sure you know what that can do to people.”

He nodded slowly as he chewed on the side of his thumb, he was doing the exact same thing being scared and irrational about it, “What about school?”

“I found out that since the city is expanding out so much they need teachers badly, they are more than willing to accommodate me to finish schooling next year. I get to sit and help teach after Christmas break at one of the new nearby schools in fact.”

He raised an eyebrow in surprise of the information then glanced over to her smiling face, “Hopefully to teach English rather than how to be a homemaker to little girls.”

Clara nodded, “I hope so too. Just kind of wish I did it sooner, I really never paid attention to how much everything has changed.” She looked over to the time seeing it was a little after when she should be already dressed, “OH! I need to get ready for class, we can talk later.”

He nodded and slunk off back into a random spot into the house as Clara rushed to get ready.

 

 

Clara and the Doctor sat in the small exam room, they didn't really speak as neither one knew what to say but were both relieved when the middle aged doctor stepped in smiling at the two, “Ah hello Clara and you are Doctor Smith correct? We talked over the phone.”

He nodded, “Yes.”

“I am Dr. Samuels and it's not every day I get a new patient with her own traveling physician”

“It's complicated...”

Clara frowned and shook her head looking at the Doctor disbelieving that he said something of the sort, “No, it's not, it's quite simple.”

Dr. Samuels looked between the two quickly coming to a typical conclusion on why a older doctor would be with a young now pregnant female, “Ah need to keep this quiet eh? Don't let the missus find out?”

The Doctor furrowed his brow to him, “Not married.”

The doctor cleared his throat to clear the embarrassment he just caused himself, ”Quite frankly regardless of my comment I'm not here to judge I'm here to make sure mom stays healthy and a baby that does the same.” He sat down nearby looking to Clara more than the Doctor, “And since this is mainly a get to know me type of visit we'll just sit and chat. Any questions for me?”

Clara bit at her lip, she wished she had written down the questions but made note to do it for next time, “When will I start to show?”

“Oh it depends,” he looked at the small chart with the information Clara had given to the nurse, “saying it's your first and if you know your body well, you can start to see your stomach be different in the next month or so. Friends will more than notice after that especially when you start wearing maternity clothes.”

“Um, oh morning sickness.”

“It will go away soon enough but let me know if you still have it after the fifth month.”

Her eyes went wide, “Five months?”

Dr Samuels smirked, the answer had the same result to a lot of women, “Could but I wouldn't doubt it should ease up soon, I know a lot of women that were perfectly fine and some that didn't stop rushing to the bathroom till the babe was born.”

With the next question she bit her lip in thought, usually it was a bit rude to ask the question even if it was a medical professional, “Can.. can I still have sex?”

The Doctor furrowed his brow, ”Clara...”

“I want to know, I'm curious.”

Dr Samuels looked between the two of them, “saying you're already pregnant I don't see the need why. Plus you shouldn't add any vigorous activity like that in your condition.”

Clara frowned at the word 'condition', was pregnancy really like that? The sickness, enlarging belly and eventual labor was a condition of pregnancy that was for sure but surely it wasn't like a disease, was it? She sighed and nodded, “Alright. I can still go to school right? I'm not walking too much to my classes.”

Dr Samuels nodded, “what are you going to school for?”

“Teaching, found out there's a large need.”

He chuckled, “there's a baby boom going on, we'll need a lot of teachers.”

 

 

Clara and the Doctor walked to the car after a few more questions and a few starting tests that Dr Samuels needed. The Doctor helped Clara into the car even though she didn't need it and then got in on the other side looking to her, “Did you want to eat?”

Clara nodded, “I could yeah.”

“Good as I called to ask Sarah to make your favorite while you were at class.”

She smiled, “Really?”

“Yeah.” He sighed hanging his head down holding onto the steering wheel not yet having started the car, “I really was an idiot as well.”

“John,” she gently put her hand onto his rubbing her fingers on the back of his hand for comfort, “I was just as scared, even more because I didn't know how you felt and you just hid.”

He nodded, “Right.”

“So lets deal with this together.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually when I get to the pregnancy part i usually stuff it into 1 or 2 chapters as I had always felt people really didn't like that sort of stuff. Now I'm finding out that really isn't the case so I'm going to go ahead and do (or try to do) some fluffy pregnancy chapters, especially when it revolves around the 50s age and people thought a pregnant woman couldn't do ANYTHING except lounge around the house.
> 
> Fun fact I researched so hard into how to become a teacher that it led me to some interesting finds: You didn't really need a degree to teach elementary school only high school and like Clara and Dr Samuels mentioned the baby boom that was going on was making a lot of schools desperate for teachers. The one room school house was turning into the buildings we know very much today with districts etc so that they could consolidate the kids to one area.
> 
> Also another fun fact the reason why my chapters have been coming out sooner rather than the normal 3-4 days I had been posting them out is because I've been crazy writing and already up to chapt 16, but you get to wait mwhahahah.


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah walked over to the table checking in on how the Doctor and Clara were doing as she noticed there wasn't any chatter going on as per the norm and wanted to see what the matter was. She noticed the Doctor staring sadly into his barely touched cup of coffee and Clara sadly poking at her slice of cake with a sad look on her face. Sarah frowned as regardless the mood Clara would have always eaten dessert, “Oh, that's a first.”

The Doctor sighed and spoke softly, “It's... complicated.”

Clara glared to him, she didn't know why he kept saying that as things weren't complicated and even though it was spoken twice it irritated her greatly especially now, “Stop, it's not complicated. It's very simple, we love each other, we accidentally had sex without a condom and now I'm pregnant.”

Sarah gasped, looking around glad the diner was empty and sat down next to Clara looking between the two of them and then smirked, “Oh, no wonder he bought a whole cake.”

“You bought the whole cake?”

The Doctor nodded still not making eye contact, “I sort of regret it now especially with you still dealing with morning sickness.” He sighed before standing and making his way out, “I'll um, be back forgot my wallet.”

Clara sighed and shook her head, “He didn't forget his wallet.”

Sarah provided a comforting smile with her hand gently rubbing her shoulder, “Oh, he's just scared sweetie.”

Clara scoffed, “No kidding.”

“But he's trying.”

“Yeah he is.” She looked to Sarah sadly, “I wish I could eat this I need some cheering up but my stomach is saying no.”

Sarah giggled, “it's okay, you'll get your cravings back soon. I'll put this in a bag for you to take home, maybe have the Doctor eat it.”

As Sarah started to stand to go back behind the counter as the Doctor came back in, wallet in hand starting to pull money out to pay as he wanted to go home, “I got it.. how much?”

She smirked, “On the house.”

He sighed, “Sarah...”

She playfully glared at him, “Don't Sarah me. It's my treat, you go home with Clara and uncomplicate things between you two.”

 

 

As they came home Clara had to unfortunately rush to the bathroom once more as the smell of chocolate and the short car ride home churned her stomach to the point of no return, she would be over joyed if her morning sickness would end soon. As she came out the Doctor nodded after making sure she was alright giving a brief, “Good night,” before starting to turn to walk out of the door.

“No!” She shouted at him to make him stop in his tracks, “you will either sleep in this bed or make me sleep in my old room. Not on a hard table or in a fucking car. Stop treating me like,” she flung her arms up trying to find the words as the tears welled in her eyes, “I don't even know what you're doing. I'm still me, just pregnant and morning sick.”

The Doctor sighed leaning his forehead against the door he had almost made his way out of before she stopped him from turning the handle, “And living in a brothel.”

“Is that it? Is that the problem?”

“There are a lot of things that are a problem.”

“Like what? Talk to me.”

“We're not married, living in a brothel and I wanted you to run away with me after I was done being this house's babysitter.”

She sat down on the edge of the bed with her heart skipping a beat, “Wait you.. you wanted this?”

“Only if you wanted to stay around an old man like me.” He scoffed a laugh standing back up and starting to pace back and forth biting his thumb in thought for a moment before looking at her with sad eyes, “I didn't know if – if I was just business.”

“Business?”

“If you've been,” he sighed, he didn't want to hurt her feelings but since now was the time for the secrets to come out that they would all come out now or never, “if you'd only been sleeping with me to keep me distracted from being a pimp to a whorehouse.”

Clara frowned, “You know you could have told me at anytime that you didn't want me anymore, didn't need me.”

He nodded slowly, “I know... I know I could have. I didn't know if it was just that feeling someone has when they have sex for the first time.” He looked at her nervously watching her, keeping track of her emotions, “You know that feeling.”

She nodded, she knew that feeling all too well and the heart break behind such an emotion afterwards, “That you want to be with the person forever?”

The Doctor nodded, “it's why I treated you like I did, I felt you deserved that much for taking pity on me.”

“I-I had kind of worried about you as well. That when you were done you would just leave because I felt so safe, every time you said that you loved me it gave me that tingling feeling. I talked to River about it, if I should stop entertaining Mr. Bookman to be with you.”

His eyes went wide in surprise, he had thought that Mr. Bookman didn't want Clara to be with another man, “That's why he was mad? You told him you didn't want to be with him anymore?”

Clara nodded, tears slowly trickled down her face as the memory sprung up rather suddenly, “Yes.”

Frowning as he watched her cry, his voice started to tremble, “I felt so hurt when you tried to hide that test from me.”

She sniffled hard as the tears started to pour down more, “Then why did you run away when we found out?”

“Because I want a better life for the both of us, for you. A way better life for you.” He knelt in front of her cupping her face and thumbing away the tears, “I wanted you to be a teacher and find someone to be happy with.”

She put her hands onto his, “I'm that now, well teacher will be along shortly, but I'm happy very, very happy.”

The Doctor gazed at her tearful eyes as his was starting to well with tears as well, “Happy enough to be my wife?”

Clara laughed and sniffled, nodding “Yes.”

He laughed along with her before hearing the faint sound of whispered excitement and talking behind the door. He kissed Clara's forehead before he stood up, going over and opening the door revealing Amy and Violet listening at the door.

Violet blushed hard, “S-sorry Doctor. You two were speaking loud enough we could all hear it...”

He smirked looking at the two ladies, “Good because tomorrow we're all going out, wear your best dresses.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor and Clara along with Violet and Amy in their best formal wear drove to the courthouse, making sure beforehand that Clara's stomach was feeling well enough for the drive and the possible wait. They had realized right as they got there that they didn't have rings, at least not for the Doctor as Clara had still been safeguarding and wearing her mother's ring on another finger and decided later on they would search for a ring for him. The Doctor's hand shook as he signed the paper, he was surprised to find himself being so nervous that he almost couldn't sign his name and the nervousness continued as the officiant performed the small ceremony, to which Amy and Violet squealed with excitement once the announcement they were man and wife was said.

“Alright so where are we taking you two?” Amy grinned as they all walked out of the courthouse.

The Doctor smirked as he walked arm in arm with Clara, “I am driving Clara to school and the rest of us are going home so I can care for patients.”

Violet gasped rushing in front of the group stopping their way to the car, her mind thought that he needed to sweep Clara off her feet and drive her off into the sunset to a romantic getaway, “But you just got married! Honeymoon!”

He started to laugh and patted at Clara's hand that was gently clinging to his arm, “That will be for the weekend, if Mrs. Smith is feeling up for it.”

Clara giggled, it was odd to now think of the Doctor as her husband as just an hour so ago they were friends and lovers, “I hope so too, if not we can wait a little longer.”

“Wow,” Amy laughed as she was along in thought with Violet and amazed that Clara wasn't in on the excitement, “I mean I know you're expecting but are you alright?! We always talked about marriage and honeymoons but this --”

Clara look up to the Doctor smiling to him, “I think our lives will be one big honeymoon.”

“Well till the baby comes then that might be a whole other adventure.” He leaned over and kissed her temple before looking back at Amy and Violet, “We do need to be going though.”

 

 

Clara rushed up to the Doctor as he stood on the sidewalk on the edge of the college campus at the end of the day, putting her arms around him in a tight hug as her mind had been fixated on what happened this morning than her classes.

The Doctor smirked, “No running, doctors orders.”

She rolled her eyes it was going to get old every time he was going to scolded her about 'vigorous activity', “Sorry, I got excited seeing my husband. I'll behave.”

The Doctor chuckled and noticed a young man running up to the both of them, ”Hey! Clara wait up!”

Clara turned and smiled, “Hey Rory.”

He bent over catching his breath for a few moments before standing up looking at her nervously stumbling over his words, “I-I was wondering if you wanted to go to see a movie with me sometime?”

“Like a date?”

“Y-yeah a date.”

Clara gave him an apologetic frown, “Oh, oh I'm sorry Rory. I'm married.”

He looked at her confused, “B-but I thought you weren't? I didn't see a ring.”

“Oh that's because I wasn't till this morning.” She held up her hand showing off her now occupied ring finger before turning to the Doctor giving him a small hug once again, “This is my husband, Doctor Smith.”

The Doctor smiled and nodded his greeting to the now surprised and confused man.

Rory sighed, “damn.”

“You know what though,” she opened her notebook and started to write a number on a blank page, “I know the number that Amy uses.”

“Really?”

She ripped off the piece of paper containing the number and handed it to him, “Yeah, she wouldn't stop talking about you when we all bumped into each other.”

“I haven't see her around, does she even go here?”

Clara shook her head, “no but just go out with her just once.”

Rory smiled before running off looking back and shouting, “t-thanks. Guess congrats too.”

“Anyway, my lovely wife, we should head home.” He smiled moving to open the door to the car right behind him and helped her in.

 

 

Clara and the Doctor laid in bed together, facing each other giving soft gentle kisses for a few long moments before Clara huffed and rolled over, “I wish we could celebrate..”

The Doctor smirked shifting himself up again her slipping his arms around her to gently embrace her, “Me too but I agree with the doctor, for now.”

Clara groaned, “you're a doctor can't you just second guess him because your wife asked you to?”

He chuckled, “I could if I didn't trust his judgment as colleague in the field but I also know that the first few months are critical, doing anything strenuous could cause you to miscarry and I know you don't want that to happen.”

“Thought you didn't know this stuff?”

“Oh I do know, actually have been re-reading about it since I never had the need to deliver a baby, though that will still be Dr Samuels doing.”

She rolled onto her back so she could look at him once again, “So Doctor, what do you know?”

He smirked, “That human bodies are amazing and sometimes tricky things.”

“No kidding, I've seen babies and,” Clara made a face and pointed at her stomach and below, “how the hell does it come out of me? I mean I know where the baby is but how does it come out?”

He raised an eyebrow, it was very rare to have to give an explanation to why the human body did what it did as people always trusted a doctors word but the Doctor was interested that Clara wanted to know, “You really want to know?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

“Well your womb is a giant muscle it contracts,” his hand hovered over her stomach balling up into a fist,”squeezes around the baby,” he uncurled his fingers and mimed it pushing down towards her legs, “pushing it down into the birth canal ever so slowly so your body stretches and the baby also turns as it passes through your hips, and out with a healthy cry.” He gently placed his hand on her stomach, “and that's how a baby comes out.”

Clara bit at her lip looking slightly uncomfortable after his explanation, “Maybe I should have waited for the explanation.”

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity looking at the slight fear on her face,“Oh? Why's that?”

“All I can think of is how much it's going to hurt.”

He gave a sympathetic smile kissing her temple, “Well think of this, women have been doing this since the beginning, hasn't stopped anyone.”

Clara let out a nervous laugh, “Yeah probably because, like me, they didn't know how it worked!”

“It didn't stop them from having multiple kids either.”

Her hands laid on top of his gripping onto them, all she could think about now was when the time came even if it was seven months from now, “I don't even know if I want more than one after this.”

The Doctor laughed, “let's worry about this one first.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas was a relaxing time around the brothel as it was a slow time as the snow made it difficult to get around and the holidays forced most of its customers to be around their families, but it still had the few lonely men come trudging in. The Doctor surprised Clara with buying one of the newly built houses down the street, one that was exceptionally large for a soon to be family of three but it was the only one that was a shortest distance away so he could run to the brothel if there was ever an incident and be close to Clara in her time of need.

The Doctor rushed into the kitchen of their new home after hearing some clanging and a sharp yell from her, “Clara?”

“I burnt my fingers,” she sighed sucking on one of her fingers looking to the cookie sheet containing the jostled and browner than normal Christmas cookies she was making for the huge dinner at the brothel the next day, “and I think the cookies.”

He frowned gently taking her hand looking at the slightly reddened pads of her fingers, “You should have asked for help.”

“Johnathan, I'm not helpless.”

He sighed, he knew that whenever she used his first name like that she was getting irritated at him, “No, of course not.”

She sighed in frustration looking at him with a slight furrowed brow, “Please, please don't.”

“Don't what?”

“I could hear the 'but you're pregnant' you were about to say.” She went back over to the counter grabbing the spatula to put the cookies on the cooling rack nearby, “You did that when we were moving things into the new house last week. The boxes I were moving were light, I tried to lift a heavier one but I listened to my body, I'm not an invalid and these are just cookies, I just didn't bundle the towel right.”

“Okay,” he came up behind her gently putting his arms around her his hands resting on her growing belly, he wasn't going to be able to win the war against a strong willed woman and had to admit defeat, “alright I'm sorry.”

“I'm starting to hate that you're a doctor.”

“But you know the best part of it is,” he kissed the back of her hair and leaned down to speak softly in her ear, “I can listen to my instincts instead of being a worried wart of a husband that tries to follow the doctors every word.”

Clara smirked at the comment as far as what she had seen of his instincts was that he was listening to Dr. Samuels constant drone of 'no vigorous activity' and that she needed all the bed rest she could get, “So what does your instinct say about pleasuring your very desperate wife as a Christmas present?”

“After we finish the cookies for tomorrows dinner that you decided to do now.”

“You don't know how much I need it.”

“You've been rubbing against me in your sleep for the past two weeks.”

Clara giggled, “so my dreams were real.”

“Very.”

 

 

Clara moaned as she guided him inside her, she didn't know if it was their abstinence from sex or how sensitive her body was but he felt bigger to the point, as she sat on top of him, that she was almost about to cum right at that moment. Her fingers slid to her engorged clit rubbing at it slowly as she rolled her hips for a few moments as she brought herself off to the Doctors surprise.

He gripped her thighs and groaned as he felt her pulse and tighten around him, “did you just – ?“

She giggled catching her breath bringing both of her hands to his chest to balance herself as she slid along his hard shaft, _fuck no vigorous activity the doctor just didn't want women enjoying being pregnant_ , “yes.”

The Doctors hands slid up her thighs eliciting soft moans from her, and a few groans from him as she clenched around him, his hands moving higher along her sides and up to her cupping her engorging breasts his fingers gently pinching at her hardened nipples.

“Oh god John,” she moaned, digging her nails into him as his fingers played against her bringing her quickly to the edge again.

He gently rolled the both of them to their sides, the feel of her swollen walls tightening around him again in such a short period was mystifying but highly arousing, as he took control thrusting deep inside of her. Her hands were clawing the back of his head as she writhed from the pleasure as he kissed at her neck and down to her chest kissing at a cupped breast.

Clara gasped as she felt him suckle at her nipple, the bolts of pleasure shooting down to her core faster and more frequent than his fingers were causing. She felt yet another start to build along with the feeling of his cock start to swell, she moaned, “harder please.”

The Doctor groaned into her breast at her moans as his hand gripped tighter onto her thigh as he thrust harder, loving his wife in their house in their bedroom softly lit by the moonlight reflecting off the snow. He groaned as he buried himself deep into her as her walls clenched around his pulsing cock, her nails digging into his shoulders as she shuddered.

He moved his head up from her chest to the pillow next to her head, his eyes gazing over the blissful glow on her face, “alright?”

“More than alright.” She giggled moving her head towards his to softly and sleepily nuzzle against his face, “thank you.”

He smiled kissing her lips gently as he managed to grasp at the covers pulling them up over them, “good night.”

“Ugh I have to pee.” She laughed, “best sex and I want to sleep in the glow but someones made it difficult.”

“I'll keep the bed warm.”

Clara groaned as she got up and went to the bathroom, the start of the first of many she found out as the pregnancy went along, coming back to find the Doctor half asleep. “You didn't have to stay up.”

He chuckled sleepily, “want to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

She smiled sliding back under the covers spooning up against him as his arm went around her resting his hand on the curve of her stomach as a gentle kick poked at the area. “Hope that won't keep you up.”

“If it does it's because it's the best feeling in the world.”

Clara giggled as she settled in, “glad you enjoy it.”

He kissed her shoulder, “I love you”

Her hand laid on top of his, “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So might be a bit of a delay on the next chapters and the rest of the story as I got caught up in the rough draft of my next story. Bad me... bad.


	17. Chapter 17

Clara grinned to the Doctor as they drove back home, it was her first day teaching as the schools came off Christmas holiday, she couldn't have been more happier. “Oh goodness John you should have seen all the children,” she giggled rubbing her stomach, “I'm glad I'm only having one.”

He smiled gently taking her hand into hers for a brief moment, “What did the first day teacher teach?”

“Maths. There was a little girl that had curly hair almost like Rivers,” she sighed happily in thought, “just couldn't keep my eyes off her.”

“Sounds like we're having a girl.”

“Oh I hope so,” Clara continued to smile to where her cheeks were starting to hurt, “and hope she becomes like her daddy.”

“Time will tell.” He smiled softly to her, “Oh Amy asked if we could tag along on her date on Valentines Day, I was quite surprised she asked me.”

She giggled, “She usually asks when she remembers so saying I was at school you were the only other option and I hope you said yes.”

“Well it's at a dance hall I didn't know how you felt about that.”

“I still would like to go even if it's a couple of slow dances and a lot of sitting.”

“Take them to a nice dinner first?”

She bit at her lip in thought, while dinner and dancing sounded nice it was with Amy and Rory who seemed fidgety every time she had come across him, “Oh we shouldn't scare Rory.”

The Doctor chuckled,“No it's not to scare him, but to treat them. She's your friend she should deserve that much.”

“Okay.”

 

 

They all went to a nice small restaurant not overly fancy for the group to look out of place as they were dressed for the dance hall but something that was enough to treat Amy, Rory and Clara in the Doctors view.

The Doctor smirked over to Rory as he had notice during the course of the meal the young man was nervous, whether in Amy's company or his and needed to calm him down before he might knock a drink or even a meal plate over, “So Rory what are you going for school for?”

Rory looked to him like a deer in headlights for a few moments as the man sitting across from him could have been anyone of their fathers yet was married to Amy's friend which still had him surprised, luckily he still remembered the question asked of him finally answering, “Um.. doctor.”

He raised an eyebrow in interest as there could never be enough decent men out there in the field, “Anything special or just general practice?”

“Mainly general practice.”

The Doctor nodded and smiled, “If you need any assistance in your studies let me know. I'll be happy to help.”

“R-Really?”

He started to chuckle, “Yes really. I'm sure Amy can help you with some general articles as she's a nurse at my practice.”

Amy took a drink trying to hide the blushing she was doing, “Though I want to take up writing possibly in the future, be a mystery writer.”

Rory looked over to her in surprise to the new information he found out, “I never knew you were a nurse...”

She smirked looking at him before taking a bite of her meal, “It's only our third date, I don't expect you to know everything about me.”

The Doctor struggled to hold in a chuckle as he realized that Rory had no idea about Amy and then coughed as Clara elbowed him in the ribs sharply. “Did you need something Clara?”

Clara smirked, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “Don't spill the beans on Amy, she'll do it in her own time.”

He sighed whispering back, “Alright I won't, I just thought he should know and soon.”

 

 

Clara and the Doctor watched Amy and Rory dance around with the other dancers as they sat at one of the tables, the Doctor gently holding onto Clara's hand rubbing it lightly with his thumb as they sat closely to one another. He casually looked over to Clara as she smiled watching everyone dance absentmindedly rubbing her stomach slowly, he wanted to join her and feel whatever she was feeling at the moment but sadly it was seen as rude to do so in public, even if it was your own wife.

He leaned over closer giving her a small kiss on the cheek, “she giving you trouble?”

Clara smirked, “same as always.”

Amy and Rory came up giggling to themselves as the band took a break, Amy looked at the both of them, “Why don't you two love birds dance? I'm sure there's a slow song coming up soon."

The Doctor casually glanced to his watch, it was getting late in regards to when Clara would soon start to tire, and looked back to Amy, “Oh I don't know there hasn't been one yet and I'm sure Clara wants to get home soon especially with school tomorrow.”

Clara smiled and nodded, “at least one dance though.”

Amy grinned and looked to Rory, “be a dear see if they can do a slow song when they come back?”

“Me?” Rory looked to Amy in surprise.

The Doctor started to stand, “I can ask don't worry.”

Amy frowned, “No, Doctor, sit. You treated us to dinner, so Rory,” she tugged at Rory's jacket making him stand up, “will talk to the band.”

He smirked sitting back down as he watched Rory nervously start to make his way somewhere, “Or to get our feelings how we like him?”

“Well Clara's,” Amy smirked, “I figured with him studying to be a doctor that would have been a ringer for you.”

“Yes quite. Though I'm a little worried about his fidgeting, I hope it's just because he's nervous to make an impression on you.”

Amy giggled, “It is, it's so cute.”

Clara smiled, “as long as he loves you and you love him, in every moment.” She turned to the Doctor who had a small grin to his face.

Amy giggled more watching them, “you two are so perfect for each other.”

The Doctor laughed looking over to Amy, “it's why I married her.”

The speakers sparked back to life as the singer and the rest of the band returned from their break, “we had a request to for a few slow dances, for the couples needing to leave a little earlier than the rest of us kids.”

Rory sat back down frowning slightly at what was spoken, “Ugh wish he didn't say that.”

The Doctor chuckled, “No it's fine, they'll all learn especially when they have a family of their own.” He stood up, holding his hand out for Clara, as the music started, “feeling up to it?”

Clara nodded reaching up to take his hand which helped her slowly stand and get her balance before he led her to the dance floor that had a few other couples making their way as well.

They slowly swayed to the music as they looked into each others eyes, the Doctor smiled more to himself than towards Clara as he looked over the soft glow of her round face. Both Amy and her right, as the warmth tingled through his body, they were perfectly in love with each other, “I want to ask something of you.”

Clara smiled, “what is it?”

“Don't ever stop being beautiful.”

Clara gasped slightly out of surprise, as she suddenly became overwhelmed in emotion, “oh don't make me cry in here.”

The Doctor smirked, “Oh I'm sorry love, I mean it though.” He leaned down kissing at a tear that had started to roll down her cheek as her eyes started to well up.

 

Rory looked over to Amy as she had happily sighed as they watched them dance. He quickly thought for a moment before clearing his throat and stood up offering his hand to Amy who now looked at him in happy surprise, “My lady?”

“Of course.” She grinned as he took her hand and twirled her onto the dance floor joining the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope no one minds the small bit of Amy and Rory fluff.


	18. Chapter 18

The first week of May came and went, Clara lounged in the bedroom of the brothel during the day as the Doctor worked wanting to be near Clara at all times to make sure she was safe when the time came. Sadly it seemed the baby was happily cozy where it was causing the Doctor and Clara to be more anxious about when the day would arrive.

“Ugh, I was so excited that I wouldn't be pregnant anymore and,” Clara sighed as she shifted around in the bed trying to get comfortable, “now I just feel like a large uncomfortable balloon.”

The Doctor stifled a laugh, it was one of amusement on her description of how she felt, helping her move one of the many pillows that were around her, “it's normal for a baby to not be on time, even if we knew when we conceived. As I said all those months ago human bodies are tricky things.”

Clara huffed, while pregnancy was for the most part a thrilling experience she was tired and ready to not be pregnant anymore but be a mother, “Well this human body is tired and upset that someone doesn't want to come out.”

He gently rubbed at her lower back to help comfort her, “tired is good, means you're saving your energy for the big day.”

“No tired isn't good, tired is tired and I'm sleeping almost all day.”

“Have I complained?”

“No but I would rather be awake for you and do stuff, I'm getting cabin fever.”

He kissed at her shoulder, “How about a relaxing car trip tomorrow?”

“But what about your patients?”

“They've all been scheduled two weeks from now. They know and barring any emergencies except from the one we are expecting everyone will be fine.”

“Two weeks? What if the baby doesn't arrive in two weeks?”

“It's going to have to, Clara. If it doesn't you'll have surgery.” He sighed, feeling Clara tense up more, “it's very safe and it's best for the both of you.” He leaned over after hearing her start to cry softly, “hey, hey what's the matter?”

Clara held her hand over her face to hide the tears from him, “is that really what the best is for me? The doctor just can't wait anymore can he?”

“Clara I was just letting you know what was going to have to happen. You really can be pregnant for too long and it starts to hurt you and the baby.” He gently gripped at her hand, “he's impatient for that reason and I am too.”

“Oh,” she sniffled, “s-sorry. I don't know why I got upset.”

He softly chuckled, “you've been that way since we met Dr Samuels, stubborn about everything he tells you not to do.”

“It's probably why the baby hasn't come yet either, stubborn.”

“Wouldn't put it past her.” He leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth, “next two weeks we relax and try to have a baby.”

Clara giggled, “seemed like being angry and on the desk worked.”

The Doctor laid back on the bed while laughing, “yes well I don't want to do that again.”

She turned just enough to look at him with a smirk, “maybe a car ride will work.”

“We're not doing it in the car.”

“Oh John why not? Who knows when we'll be able to do it again after the baby's born.”

“No.”

She huffed, “alright.”

“We can have sex in the car next time.”

 

 

The Doctor and Clara woke up the next morning on their own time, not making a rush of anything as the next two weeks were just them, no brothel, no school, no patients, just them. They ate lunch at the diner before taking off in the sights of the country and lake side, the Doctor not wanting to deviate too far from home. Clara awoke from her small cat nap that had crept up on her only an hour into the drive, shifting uncomfortably in her place.

The Doctor noticed the small wince of pain on her face and gently took her hand, “Alright?”

She smirked and nodded, “Y-yeah think I just shouldn't have slept sitting up.”

“Want to get out and stretch for a moment?”

Clara nodded once again, “Yeah.”

The Doctor smiled squeezing at her hand driving a few minutes more before finding a small rest stop to pull over at. He watched her as they both got out of the car, watching her movements and how she moved, it was one of the benefits of being an artist he could read people. He smiled as he watched her slowly pace around and then pause rubbing at her back, evidently the baby wasn't fond of car rides and wasn't going to let the two of them have a relaxing day out.

“Clara the pain is coming in like a wave isn't it?”

She looked over in a slight surprise but nodded as she ran her hand over stomach, “Y-yes.”

“Okay, I'll drive us back home then.” He walked over and helped her back to the car, helping her in and then taking off his watch handing it to her, “Here take my watch, note when the first one comes and then the next and let me know how long in between.”

 

Clara looked over to him after she saw how much time was passing between waves, “T-twelve minutes.”

The Doctor nodded focused on the road ahead, “Okay, we're alright, we're not too far from home.”

Clara smirked as she could hear the worry in his voice, “is that for your comfort or mine?”

“Both of us.”

 

Clara looked to the watch a little later into the drive noticing the contractions were getting closer together, “how long was my nap?”

“I didn't pay attention, though I wasn't exactly expecting you go into labor the very first day either.” He did a quick worried glance over to her, “probably half an hour, why?”

She winced, “Eight minutes and it's starting to hurt.”

He frowned, not due to the time but because of the discomfort, “Yeah it's going to do that sweetheart, remember when we talked about goes on, that's what's going on right now. We still have time just about forty-five minutes out.”

Clara groaned, “forty-five minutes?!”

“Clara it can take hours before you even give birth, we have time.”

“Hours?! I have to endure this for hours?!”

The Doctor winced as she screamed at him in the small confines of the car, he was starting to agree with her comment all those months ago that she shouldn't know what goes on. “Clara does it make you feel better that currently I'm here with you? You're not alone.”

She nodded, “Okay, yeah.” She took his hand that moved over to her and squeezed at it gently at first before a contraction started to come along causing to squeeze her hand harder against his. “S-sorry.”

“Well at least I'll know how much it hurts....”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Clara looked around after the last contraction passed confused as it was an area she did not recognize, “I thought you said 45 minutes?”

The Doctor nodded in agreement but then glanced over with a frown, he really did not know the area well and he had to admit that he might have gone the wrong way, “I think I might have gotten a tad bit lost.”

She glared at him, she was in labor, it hurt and she would rather be somewhere safe, “Not the best time.”

“I-I know, God do I know.” He spied a sign up ahead and as they passed it stated Toledo was up ahead in 10 miles, “Toledo?”

She looked over at him in horror, they had went further west than instead of east towards Cleveland, “We went to Toledo?! We're two hours from home!”

The Doctor sighed in thought as he pulled into the parking area of a nearby gas station, they could turn around and try to make it home or continue into Toledo and find a hospital there, “Clara you have a choice we can go to the hospital here or we can drive home and hope we don't have a baby in the car.”

She was surprised that he was even asking her a question like this, “Why are you giving me the choice?”

“I don't want you being upset by having a doctor you don't know delivering the baby or the fact that we might be able to get home before you really do have to deliver.”

Clara rolled the decision around, she knew he wanted to go to the hospital closer but he was also right that it wasn't what they planned on doing, “Home.”

“Okay.” He looked at the gas gauge seeing it was nearing a quarter tank remaining and was glad they were at a station, “Have to get petrol as well.”

Clara nodded and winced, “It's – it's fine. I just want to go home.”

 

 

They got back on the road after getting fuel and getting the best directions to take from the attendant, Clara squeezed at his hand hard which gave him an estimate of how far apart her contractions were and how closer they were slowly getting.

Clara took a few calming breaths after looking to the watch, “John they've gotten closer.”

“I know dear,” he gently squeezed her hand, “just relax and breathe.”

“You too.”

He chuckled, “I'm going to have to because you've been squeezing my hand to death.”

She frowned, “Sorry.”

He brought her hand up to his lips kissing the back of it, “Don't be, squeeze away.”

Clara smiled for a brief moment and watched him focus on driving, she saw the moments of worry on his face and then seeing him glance over to her, “Are you scared?”

“No, no of course not.”

“Oh, I know you're lying.”

“No, I'm not. I'm not scared, I'm terrified.” He chewed at his lip for a moment as he thought about whether or not he should spill the beans on why he was terrified, “I really don't want you to have the baby in the car in the middle of no where. What if something happens and there are no phones nearby?”

“Yet you're still driving home. You could have said we were going to the hospital.”

“Mother's intuition, you wanted to go home.”

“Not one yet so that's a horrible excuse.”

“You've been saying what you knew was best for you, with our child inside of you, right now you're in labor and you want to go home to be comfortable.” He sighed in a slight relief as they passed a sign pointing towards Cleveland, “And we're half way back already, just another hour.”

“O-okay.”

 

 

The Doctor shifted in the seat as a huge relief went over him as the Cleveland city limits sign came into view, “Okay city limits.”

Clara's hand was clenched hard around his, they had been getting longer and more painful, “They really hurt...”

“It's okay, a few more minutes.”

She groaned, “I think I'm done with hearing just a few more of this and that.”

The Doctor smiled, “sadly you're going to be hearing that a lot for now.”

 

They pulled in front of the hospital twenty minutes later with the Doctor rushing out to get nurses and a wheelchair, he really didn't know how close Clara was to having to push but it was slowly starting to sound like she was getting there. The nurses rushed her to delivery with the Doctor staying behind as it was policy regardless of him being a doctor, which the nurses possibly didn't know he was.

 

After filling out the countless forms the Doctor sat in the waiting room anxiously waiting like the three younger fathers that were in the room with him. One of the men kept glancing over to the notice of the Doctor before realizing that he possibly knew the man but it had been quite some time since he had seen him last. Luckily any interaction was cut as a nurse came in looking around at the men before looking to the Doctor, “Doctor Smith?”

He stood up eagerly looking at the nurse, “yes.”

She smiled, “you can come back now. Your wife wanted me to save the news of the gender till you got into the room.”

He smirked as he walked out of the room with the nurse walking down the hall of the rooms, “Of course she would.”

  
Upon walking into the cozy room he smiled as he saw her smile sleepily to him cradling the small bundle in her arms, “You didn't have to stay up, had a long tiring day.”

She let out a laugh, “well I wanted to see your face when you saw our daughter.”

His eyes went wide with excitement as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed leaning over to see the small face of his daughter, “Oh, shes so small.”

“Didn't feel all that small.”

He chuckled and shifted kissing Clara on the cheek, “you go ahead and sleep, I'll take ,” he paused looking at the both of them frowning, “we hadn't even thought of a name.”

“Ellie.”

The Doctor smiled slipping his arms gently around the small bundled up human cradling her close to him, “Oh Ellie, such a beautiful name.” He slowly stood moving to the nearby chair to sit down, as the sun was starting to set in the window near by, looking over the small features noticing her small fingers of a hand had managed to come up out of the blanket, he gently grazed his pinkie across them which suddenly grasped strongly around it. He gasped as tears start to well in his eyes as reality had set in that this was his daughter in his arms, a beautiful girl to watch over as she grew up. To hopefully have a few more children be born and watch grow up with the woman he loved that slept next to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who's read this - all the kudos and comments had made my year of writing. Epilogue will be out shortly along with a new story! (No babies in this next one sadly but it's smutty as hell)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1956 - 2 Years later

"D-doctor are you serious?" River stood in the office, mouth agape, looking at the paper stating that he, well one Doctor John Smith, was moving ownership of the brothel house over to her.

"Yes River you're more than capable of handling the house by yourself you've never needed me. Besides with how the world is changing I feel that women are going to be a little more than homemakers or accessories to a man." He smirked seeing her face still stunned as she read over the paperwork, "I'm going to continue on with the practice till I, not a contract, feel that I'm done being a doctor if that is acceptable with you?"

She finally sat down looking up to him, "Y-yes of course, why are you doing this?"

"I have a home with a wife and a child that has the eyes of her mother that look at me in the most beautiful way. I don't think I should be the manager of a cat house and hide that from her." He frowned slightly as what he said sounded like he still thought the a brothel was still the worst thing he could be around, "I've also decided to help any of the girls in the house, if they want to go to school."

She frowned, "So you're intending to close it down?"

He nodded slowly looking at her to hopefully give her comfort with what he was going to say next, "In time yes. I know you've made it a business all your life but it isn't a life for you really, you could be doing so much more. But I am intending to make this place to become a place for girls to stay and get help if they end up being on the streets like Clara was about to after her father died. I'm sure the others were in similar situations to where they ended up being prostitutes to make ends meet."

River nodded in thought, it was true that most of the girls did come off the streets even herself did the same all those years ago, "I can accept that thank you."

 

 

 

The Doctor opened the front door to the house and closing to suddenly hear the happy squeal and giggle of his daughter come running up eagerly throwing her arms up in the air awaiting to be picked up, "DA! DA!"

He grinned while picking her up giving her a spinning hug that made her giggle as always, "Ah my lady beautiful as ever." He leaned back from the hug to look at her large beautiful brown eyes with a few strands of slightly curled hair trying to get in the way.

Clara smiled as she watched the two from the other room, "So how did River take it?"

"She was excited till the part where it would stop being a brothel but she was accepting that it was going to be a halfway house after the fact."

Clara nodded walking over to tickle Ellie in the side giggling as the toddler squealed and wiggled in the Doctors arms, "glad that daddy likes to think of others."

"Would be a horrible doctor if I didn't." He leaned down to meet with her tip toeing up to give themselves a small quick kiss, "Amy and Rory should be over in an hour or so." The Doctor frowned as Ellie frowned at him, "Awww it's okay sweetheart mummy and da want to go out for the night then I'll be yours every night after that."

Clara smirked, "Hopefully not every night."

He grinned, "Only after she's fallen asleep of course."

 

 

They were tightly cuddled up against each other in the back seat of the car watching the intersting sci-fi film that was on the screen at the drive in theater. The Doctor gently squeezed on her arm as he gave her a slight hug turning his face to nuzzle at her hair.

Clara smiled, "After all this time I thought you would never consider this."

"I did promise." His other hand gently rubbed at her thigh, it was actually one of the rare nights that they got to themselves and even though it wasn't a truely private affair they were going to enjoy their time this night.

"Technically yes, though 'next time' was in bed." She turned her head to meet his, grazing their lips against each others.

He gently pulled at her so she straddled his lap, his hands running against the outside of her thighs, "And very interrupted."

"I was happy when she did her first nights sleep." Her hands quickly went to his belt unfastening it and pushing the fabric down freeing his hardened member.

"Me too." He groaned as she sunk down onto him, his hands sliding to her waist, "Let's hope this one will be a boy."

Clara smirked, "If it isn't?"

"Think my heart would melt from all the big beautiful eyes staring at me."

"Can't have that."

"Oh, I don't know, it would be a perfect ending." He pulled her down so they were now laying on the bench seat of the car pulling a blanket over themselves for a bit more privacy as they made love throughout the rest of the movie and into the next one that showed.

 

 

 

The next year Peter was born into his fathers waiting arms, Amy and Rory became happily married after Rory finished school and gained his doctorate, having a girl named Melody around the same time the Doctor and Clara had their third and final child Abigail four years after Peter was born.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the ending wasn't a let down. *cross fingers*
> 
> Little preview of the next one coming up (please forgive this is dialogue only) -
> 
> "Are you really not a dom? And please call me Doctor."  
> "Yes Mr Smith, and I'm very much more a doctor than you are."  
> "Could I honestly just have one shag with them? TWINS! Beautiful blonde twins."  
> "No Mr Smith regardless of whatever sexual bucket list you have I am here to correct your behavior."


End file.
